Enamorate de mi
by ul-him
Summary: Que pasa cuando sin imaginarlo Orihime encuentra una fuerza en ella y una actitud que no tenia antes. Gracias a un ya no tan estoico espada.SPOILERS! Pesimo Summary Ulquihime Fic.
1. Y así todo comienza

Mi primer Fic Ulquihime jeje, no es muy bueno pero espero que lo disfruten realmente no son buena escribiendo pero debo decir que esta pareja me inspira.........................Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia.

Italicas son pensamientos

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Kubo Tite.

Habían pasado ya 8 días desde que la guerra de invierno termino. Orihime no había ido a la escuela desde entonces sus amigos estaban preocupados por que ella se veía extraña como si no estuviera en este mundo, cansada y hasta podrían decir triste claro que nadie hacia preguntas asumieron que estaba cansada por haber curado y regenerado a todos los tenientes y capitanes de la SS, aun no se sabia que veredicto tenían para ella ya que aun la consideraban una traidora, pero después de ver como regenero por completo y de la nada el brazo de Soi Fong decidieron dejarla volver a casa a descansar.

Tasuki había estado preocupada al ver que Orihime no volvía a la escuela después de haber regresado de donde quiera que estaba pero decidió no molestarla al respecto cuando Ishida le dijo que lo mejor seria que la dejara descansar un tiempo. Eso le había dado cierta ventaja a Orihime.

Más sin embargo todas las noches se veía desde la habitación de Orihime un resplandor naranja salir de la habitación.

-Ya casi lo logro solo un poco más- dijo una cansada Orihime mientras se secaba un poco de sudor de su frente.

-Hime, vienen hacia aca- dijo una consternada Lily

-Yo me encargo son solo huecos menores – dijo Tsubaki quien de inmediato se envistió contra dos de ellos rompiendo sus mascaras con facilidad.

-Tenemos surte de que no atraigamos a huecos mas grandes aun- menciono Baigon

-Eso es por que esta dentro del campo – grito Ayame

-Hime no quieres descansar, solo descansaste dos días después de curar a casi toda la SS, llevamos 6 días así.- Shun'o dijo en verdad que estaba preocupado.

-No se preocupen chicos muchas gracias por todo, pero aun tengo energía quisiera continuar, sobre todo gracias a ti Tsubaki haces un excelente trabajo- sonrio hacia la pequeña hada una cansada Orihime

-Tsk!

Orihime sonrio mientras regresaba su concentración a lo que hacía – Lo siento en verdad lo siento – es todo lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto en la SS un pequeño capitán de cabello blanco se dirigía seguido por su despampanante teniente a la oficina del capitán general.

-Yamamoto taicho- grito el chico de cabello de plata

-Cuáles son sus informes captan Hitsugaya

Mmm…… no tiene mucho sentido señor se supone que ahora que la guerra de invierno ah terminado deberíamos tener solo los huecos regulares y como la batalla no la finalizamos en Karakura no debería haber rastros de riatsu que atraigan hollows hacia ese lugar.

Al grano capitán Hitsugaya ay intromisión anormal de Hollows alla o no

Hn bueno señor parece que muchos se sienten atraídos a ese lugar, pero……….. desaparecen de inmediato

¿Desaparecen? Los hollows no desaparecen simplemente

Lo se señor, bueno, no debemos olvidar que Ichigo y CIA. Asi como la señorita Kuchiki siguen alla, quizá ellos…

Si quizá- le corto el anciano, entonces no debemos preocuparnos vuelva a sus quehaceres

Si señor

Hm……………

Sucede algo teniente Matsumoto acaso no tiene trabajo que hacer – dijo un pensativo y algo irritado Yamamoto

Disculpe que lo moleste señor pero……….que pasara con el asunto de Inoue Orihime, menciono una muy seria Matsumoto, su capitán solo le dedico una mirada de no-podías-quedarte-callada, mas sin embargo en el fondo el también estaba consternado por ese asunto, pero Hitsugaya sabia mejor que nadie que las cosas en la SS no se toman tan a la ligera y el hecho era que el que se tratara a Orihime Inoue como traidora no era el mayor problema ahí.

Señor- gritó Matsumoto- después de lo que Ori…. es decir Inoue hizo, ya se explico que fue lo que sucedió además uso casi toda su energía para salvarnos ella no es una guerrera ni muchos menos una chica violenta ni nada por el estilo, no seguirán pensando que en verdad ella..

Teniente Matsumoto – grito ya un muy irritado Yamamoto si ya termino con su drama por favor vuelva a hacer su trabajo no le basta con que la estemos dejando descansar, por ahora, no la pusimos bajo vigilancia ni nada, a pesar de ser un hecho que ella le perteneció a los Arrancar el vestido que estaba utilizando era muestra suficiente para probarlo, usted conoce perfectamente cuales son las reglas en la SS, las reglas se acatan y no se discuten señorita, cuando tengamos un veredicto en este asunto se lo haremos saber inmediatamente

Pero………..por un estúpido vestido.

Matsumoto a sido suficiente vamos ya – el capitán de cabellos plateados se dirigió a su teniente con una mirada mas helada que su Zanpakto a la pobre teniente no le quedo más que seguirlo.

Bien, lamento haberlo perturbado capitán general- dijo Matsumoto desde el marco de la puerta, giro sobre sus talones y se marcho junto con su capitán hubo un incomodo silencio por largo rato entre ellos, Mtsumoto se decidió a romperlo.

Taicho acaso usted

Basta ya Matsumoto

Pero

Por supuesto que estoy preocupado Inoue también es mi amiga

Entonces

Tu en verdad crees que sea el asunto de la supuesta traición lo que preocupa al capitán general

Que quiere decir

Hay otra cosas que es mucho más importante y que el no puede pasar por alto, algo que tuvo que ser Aizen quien nos mostrara a todos.

Matsumoto ensancho los ojos en la sorpresa al comprender lo que su capitán trataba de decir.

De regreso en Karakura había una pequeña Shinigami de cabello negro gritando a un celular.

_Otra vez esto no es posible debe de estar descompuesto, los Hollows aparecen y así tan pronto desaparecen ni siquiera deja tiempo suficiente como para saber a dónde se dirigen, pero no debería haber Hollows ahora mucho menos tantos quizá solo este descompuesto- pensó_ – eh Ichigo, te estoy hablando Ichi…

Del otro lado del salón había un Ichigo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte claramente con un millón de cosas en su cabeza la primera de ellas había sido su amiga que a partir de haber sido "rescatada" si es que a eso se le podía llamar un rescate estaba completamente perdida en un mundo de pensamientos completamente desanimada y cuando Ichigo mas trataba de preguntarse ¿Por qué? Mas se daba cuenta que en verdad no la conocía , pero ese no era todo el asunto que lo tenia tan preocupado había algo mas que lo consternaba su reciente Hollow tomando un control absoluto de el

_Pero que era esa cosa no recuerdo nada de lo que paso fue capaz de detener a Ulquiorra y eso no es todo lastime a Ishida y estoy seguro de que también pude haberlo hecho con Inoue pero cuando le quise dar las gracias por curarme….además lo que dijo Ishida………_

Flashback

Ulquiorra acababa de desvanecerse en las arenas de hueco mundo Inoue no había podido alcanzarlo y se había quedado ahí parada sin moverse durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo solo mirando a las vastas arenas de Hueco Mundo sin llorar, sin hablar, valla hasta podía decirse que casi sin respirar de repente solo dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo con la mirada más triste que Ichigo haya visto jamás, ver esto lo hizo salir del transe en el que estaba mientras se preguntaba que coños había pasado, pero ni Ishida ni él se habían atrevido a hablarle. De pronto Ichigo sintió el Riatsu de Yammy de Chad, Renji y Rukia en una batalla – _que es ese enorme arrancar estoy seguro que acaso Ishida no lo había eliminado_. De repente vio a Inoue moverse y pasar de el sin decir nada la luz de su Shun Shun Rikka ya estaba sobre donde debería de estar la perdida mano de su amigo Ishida y esta comenzaba a volver desde la nada

Inoue…… dijo Ishida

No te preocupes Ishida-kun estaras bien muy pronto ay que ir a ayudar a los demás Yammy debe estar peleando con ellos.

I…Inoue tiene razón hay que apresurarnos – sin saber que mas hacer Ichigo decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y de paso de sus confusos pensamientos- por cierto Inoue muchas gracias.

Eh? Gracias por que- dijo ella sin voltear a verlo y sin romper su concentración de sobre la mano de Ishida

Pues por cerrar el agujero que tenia en mi pecho, gracias por curarme.

Oh, pero de que hablas Kurosaki-kun yo no lo hize – volteo a verlo y le sonrio con los ojos cerrados- tu mismo lo curaste, aunque si me preguntas nose como solo vino un gran remolino de luz sobre ti y se cerro, tal vez sea una nueva habilidad eres sorprendente Kurosaki-kun- volvió a enfocarse en Ishida

¿Qué? Que yo…..me……cure…..pero……-Ichigo puso la mano sobre su pecho ahora estaba mucho mas confundido más sin embargo pudo notar que la sonrisa que Inoue le había dado era forzada y vacía.

Cuando ya todo había terminado e Inoue estaba tratando de curar a los tenientes y capitanes Ichigo se acerco a Ishida

Oh Ishida yo….

Es sorprendente ¿no? La habilidad de Inoue-san nunca le había prestado tanta atención me sorprende que aun tenga Riatsu para curarlos a todos

Ah claro lo es ………….pero…………….Ishida lo que dijo Inoue lo que te hize trato de……yo…………lamento haberte

Está bien, sé que no eras tú mismo

Crees que Inoue este…………………..a….asustada de mi

No lo creo

¿trate de lastimarla?- hubo un largo silencio

¿trate?

No podría estar seguro

Maldición Ishida DÍMELO

No lose Kurosaki, todo fue muy confuso te acercaste a ella cuando te grito y……y…..no lose no creo que la hubieses lastimado- el ceño de Ichigo se frunció y comenzó a apretar sus puños

Yo debería

Esta bien Kurosaki, no creo que ella este……..

NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE PUDE HABER HECHO!!!! Quizá ella este asi por…

Tranquilízate ya, no todo se trata de ti, yo creo que solo esta confundida por lo de…..

¿Lo de qué?

Kurosaki cuando tu…..bueno cuando……tu te dirigiste a ella en tu forma Hollow fue……….bueno fue Ulquiorra quien la salvo, el solo se paro a pesar de su condición y corto tu cuerno, asumo que para que volvieras a la normalidad, pero………..bueno el lo hizo cuando vio que comenzaste a acercarte a Inoue, probablemente ella solo este confundida por su-dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas- elocuente acción. Las facciones de Ichigo se llenaron de sorpresa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh Ichigo me estas oyendo- grito Rukia mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza – que te pasa

Ah nada, que quieres

A mi no me mientas, ¿que es lo que te preocupa?, por que simplemente no vas a ver a Inoue y………

No es eso además ella necesita descansar ya volverá a la escuela- Ichigo no podía negar que estaba preocupado por ella más sin embargo no se atrevía a visitarla sabiendo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, sobre todo por que ella no se había estado comportando igual desde entonces, además tampoco se atrevía a decirle a Rukia que había perdido el control sobre si mismo otra vez y que había dejado que este lo controlara transformando en algo…….no, como podía decírselo.

Desde el otro lado del salón Ishida solo los observaba mientras se gritaban y se regañaban como suelen hacerlo normalmente el sabía lo que ocupaba la cabeza de Ichigo pero tampoco se había atrevido a mencionar nada después de todo ni para el quedaba claro que fue lo que paso y además aun estaba el asunto inconcluso de su padre mas sin embargo se veía en las facciones de Uryu que algo le tenía triste. Hace tres días el había tratado de visitar a Inoue para saber como estaba y para entregarle la tarea, la chica solo le grito desde el otro lado sin abrir la puerta.

muchas gracias Ishida-kun solo déjala ahí, puedes irte ya.

Por favor Inoue quiero verte, ¿te estas sintiendo bien? Tal vez yo podría …

Estoy bien solo vete por favor

Inoue….- ella quito el cerrejo de la puerta y la entre abrió solo dejo asomar la mitad de su cara lucia terriblemente cansada y ojeroza –¿por que esta asi? No se supone que ah estado descansando

Jajajaja si lose me veo terrible eh solo me hace falta dormir un poco mas no te preocupes cuando yo vuelva me pondré al corriente, no tienes que volver aquí, je je, perdóname no puedo ofrecerte nada.

Ah si no te preocupes Inoue. Bueno entonces me marcho ¿nos veremos pronto?

Por supuesto bye – se despidió Inoue con la mano – Ishida volvió sobre sus talones y se marcho mientras creyó escuchar el silenciosos susurro de un "lo siento" a sus espaldas……..

La actitud se Inoue lo había desconcertado pero sobre todo lo había entristecido ella nunca lo había tratado así y aunque trato de solucionarlo era obvio que no lo quería ahí. El solo suspiro tristemente hacia la ventana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había amanecido y Orihime había amanecido en el suelo con su brazo derecho apoyado sobre la cama y siendo usado como almohada para su cabeza vio a 3 de sus hadas durmiendo sobre sus piernas y a Tsubaki alerta sobre su hombre bajo la viste todavía adormilada y vio a Shun'o y Ayame dormidos sobre la cama cuando callo en cuenta de algo y se paro como desesperada volteando hacia todos lados recorrió su casa como buscando a alguien e inmediatamente bajo la mirada al suelo. Sus hadas se habían despertado cuando ella las tiro de sus piernas y asusto a Shun'o y Ayame cuando se levanto repentinamente, los 6 volaron hacia ella.

Lo siento Hime- dijo Ayame

Tratamos de detenerlo pero…………menciono Shun'o

Ese bastardo se marcho sin decir nada demasiado pronto lo hubiera podido patear en la cabezota- gruño Tsubaki

No, no esta bien- dijo Orihime agitando sus manos delante de ella- no esperaba que se quedara ni nada probablemte esta molesto después de todo fui egoísta y solo pensé en mi y………..bueno no importa solo me alegro que halla funcionado – Orihime sonrio y extendió los brazos hacia su Shun Shun Rikka – muchas gracias muchachos en verdad lamento los problemas que les cause, ahora creo que deberían descansar- ellos volvieron a su lugar como orquillas en su cabello excepto por Ayame quien la miraba con una cara de preocupación y Tsubaki que solo estaba cruzado de brazos frente a ella.

¿Qué pasa Ayame?

Knock knock

Ah quien será

Orihime soy yo Tasuki, mmm perdón por molestarte pero es que …..

Es Tasuki vuelve Ayame, Tsubaki

Esta bien Hime- ella regreso a ser orquilla

Y tu también Tsubaki

Mujer tenemos que hablar

Eh????

Hime, mmm no creas que él es el mismo de……antes.

¿Uh?

Orihime estas ahí – dijo Tasuki mientras golpeaba la puerta

Oy ya voy- Orihime respiro y trato de poner su mejor cara que obviamente solo reflejaba tristeza aunque ella no lo quisiera o no supiera porque_- no Orihime ya sabias que esto pasaría no preocupes a Tasuki_

Ah Orihime hasta que abres que tanto hacías ¿Cómo estás?

Je je lo siento es que aun estaba medio dormida no te preocupes hoy ya por fin iré a la escuela pasa por favor.

Tasuki tomo asiento mientras Orihime le ofreció un té y un poco de galletas de choco chips con wasabi y cátsup

Eh…….no gracias Ori así estoy bien solo con el té

Oo bien, espera mientras me cambio si – Orihime salió a darse una rápida ducha se cambio con su uniforme escolar notando que ya solo le quedaba uno, mientras una sola lagrima de deslizaba de su mejilla toco con sus dedos su mejilla húmeda con sorpresa mientras seco la lagrima y sacudió la cabeza – _no, que estoy pensando está bien así, me conformo con saber que está bien, solo espero que no esté molesto. _

Umm Ori………….

Ah no te preocupes Tasuki estoy bien solo tengo algo de sueño pero ya quiero ir a la escuela – Orihime se había recogido su cabello y se había puesto su uniforme con el chaleco - vámonos – dijo con su voz mas alegre mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero la mano de su amiga la tomo por la muñeca

Orihime sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad, puedes tratar de fingir todo lo que quieras pero yo se que hay tristeza en tus ojos ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que es lo que pasa?

Orihime miro su amiga consternada ella quería contarle todo pero no sabia que era lo que la SS iba a decidir sobre ella – no te preocupes te lo diré cuando este segura de lo que pasara si, por favor confía en mi, ahora vámonos.

Esta bien Ori………..oye por cierto………..mm…………te ves diferente

Me siento diferente- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo un arrancar había llegado por una garganta y se encontraba paseando entre los escombres de lo que alguna vez fue las noches mirando tentativamente hacia todos lados, viendo como unos menos grandes se trataban de devorar entre si y observando que no había quedado nada, ni siquiera los Arrancar de menor rango – _Todo un genocidio típico trabajo de la basura Shinigami.- _pensó mientras se acercaba a los escombres de lo que alguna vez fueron sus dominios saco una de sus manos de sus bolsillos buscando entre los escombros – _estoy seguro que los deje por aquí- _al levantar unas rocas un brillo llamo su atención, se acerco a el – _ah aquí esta_- chasqueo los dedos, volvió a abrir una garganta y se introdujo dentro de su oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la escuela todos se sorprendieron de verla por primera vez, sobre todo porque ella se veía muy diferente con su hermoso cabello recogido y además aun lucia muy cansada. Ella llego saludando lo mas alegremente que podía a todos y Chizuru le recibió con un gran y muy sospechoso abrazo mientas gritaba HHHIIIMMMEEE!!! A todo pulmón antes de ser pateada en la cara y de ser llamada pervertida por una furiosa Tasuki. Saludo a Ishida, Chad y Rukia y luego se dirigió hacia Ichigo que no se había atrevido a moverse ni un pasó desde que la vio entrar

Buenos días Kurosaki- dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo completamente tampoco y tomando lugar a su asiento sin mucha darle importancia al asunto como si nada pasara.

Ichigo parecía confundido se sentía culpable de que la hermosa pelirroja no se atrevería ni siquiera a mirarlo pensando que era su culpa, sin saber que realmente era ella la que se sentía culpable.

El día paso sin nada nuevo excepto por los ratos en los que Orihime solo se quedaba dormida en medio de las clases recibiendo los regaños de sus maestros y miradas muy preocupadas de sus amigos –¿_pues qué no se suponía que había estado descansando?-_ Se preguntaban todos ellos.

Al final del día Orihime había quedado aun más exhausta tratando de explicar a Tasuki de manera coherente porque aun tenia tanto sueño a pesar de que había estado "descanso durante 8 días" – _resucitar a alguien completamente de la nada no es solo como un día completo de ejercicios_- se dijo para si la pelirroja, mientras su mirada se tronaba mas y mas triste, al final Tasuki estuvo de acuerdo con dejarla descansar y no molestarla hasta la mañana siguiente. La hermosa pelirroja suspiro y emprendió sus pasos hacia la salida, en la ventana de arriba vio a un Ichigo y aun Ishida que bajaban seguramente para tratar de alcanzarla y hablar con ella.

_Oh no_ -pensó la chica de grandes pechos- _lo siento muchachos pero no quiero tener que dar explicaciones ahora_

Giro sobre sus talones y se salió corriendo hacia la salida al cruzar la puerta afuera del muro escucho una fría y monótona voz que la hizo pararse en seco.

Mujer ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Orihime debía voltear ella quería voltear, la voz la había hecho llenarse de felicidad ella sabia quien era – _así que no se fue después de todo- _volteo lentamente y cuando por fin pudo ver al dueño de la voz – crush- la mochila que llevaba en la mano había caído directo al suelo por la sorpresa, ahí parado frente a ella había un Hombre de cabello negro como el ébano piel pálida y unos hermosos e increíblemente penetrantes ojos verdes, todo esto sobre un hombre de complexión media con un cuerpo……….bueno un buen cuerpo, manos elegantemente en sus bolsillos. ¿Qué era lo sorprendente de todo esto? Orihime trago saliva.

- U...Ul...Ulquiorra? dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él tentativamente mientras levantaba su pequeña mano hacia su cara

- Sí, soy yo ¿acaso tartamudee mujer? Dijo casi con sarcasmo

Ulquiorra si era el no había duda mismo traje blanco misma expresión estoica pero……………ya no había mas marcas debajo de sus ojos, ya no mas casco, se veía se veía……………

Orihime se acerco hacia el tocando su cara con sus manos Ulquiorra dio un paso hacia atrás por el repentino contacto pero no hizo nada para detenerla ella poso sus ojos sobre su pecho y con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta Ulquiorra solo cerro sus ojos permitiéndole continuar, como dando su aprobación, bajo su cierre hasta que sus ojos pudieron confirmarlo no más agujero hollow – what the fuck? – hubiera podido gritar la pobre Orihime en ese momento si no fuera porque la voz de Ulquiorra llamo su atención.

¿Qué me has hecho mujer?

Eh? Yo………….

Te hize una pregunta contéstame

Bu……bueno……yo….yo….¿e…estas enojado conmigo?

¿_Qué? A que viene eso, me contestas con otra pregunta Mujer que extraña eres, ¿enojado? No claro que no confundido en porque me regresaste de la muerte pero no molesto_. – pensó Ulquiorra

Sin sentido, mujer no has contestado mi pregunta, contéstame primero

Um….-Orihime noto que no había quitado la mano de su pecho se sonrojo por ello y la quito para ponerla sobre su propio pecho – yo no lose.

¿Qué? Me estas diciendo que me trajiste de vuelta a la vida en el mundo de los humanos y me redujiste a basura humana y no puedes decirme ¿Cómo?

Ah yo puedo contestarte lo primero bueno veras es que yo vi que tu habías encontrado bueno que tu tenias un nuevo conocimiento de algo y bueno yo pensé que merecías una segunda oportunidad para aprender a usar lo que encontraste y……………..-Orihime había estado entrelazando sus dedos y mirando hacia el piso mientras dijo todo esto hasta que por fin se puso firme y poco a poco levanto su vista para encarar a Ulquiorra – lo siento, perdóname yo fui egoísta ni siquiera pensé si tu en verdad quería o no volver y los problemas que tu causaría pero yo solo pensé………- lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de Orihime.

Basta ya mujer, tu sentimentalismo es innecesario, yo no dije que estuviera molesto por lo que hiciste, pero más importante ¿tienes ideas de los problemas que te causaste a ti misma al traer a un enemigo de la muerte?

-¿Eh? Que quieres decir.

Ulquiorra suspiro había sentido el Riatsu de esa basura de Shinigami sustituto y del molesto Quincy acercarse, tomo a Orihime de la cintura y con uso de sonido la llevo a otro lugar.

Mientras tanto una sonrojada, muy sorprendida y de mucha imaginación mujer de cabello corto y rojo estaba gritando incoherencias acerca de su princesa desde el otro lado de la calle donde vio todo el show de Orihime y Ulquiorra , que casi se había ido en su imaginación desvergonzada cuando vio a Orihime según ella casi desnudar a ese extraño chico afuera del colegio, y que afortunadamente se fue de espaldas cuando vio que este la tomo por la cintura (de no haber pasado eso ella los hubiese visto desaparecer tan rápido como el sonido, afortunadamente estaba muy ocupada pensando nose que cosas).


	2. Realización

Bleach y sus personajes asi como Ulquiorra y Orihime siguen sin pertenecerme sino a Kubo Tite- sama. Si me pertenecieran uh uy uy uy XD

Italicas son pensamientos

" " son los dialogos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra había llevado a Orihime a un parque cercano usando sonido, cuando llegaron dejo a una Orihime muy mareada en el piso

"Mujer ¿estás bien?"

"Wuau"- dijo ella dando unas vueltas- "e….estoy bien". Ulquiorra arqueo una de sus cejas.

"¿Por qué tuvimos que irnos así? ¿fue porque sentiste el Riatsu de Kurosaki e Ishida acercarse? Sabes yo podría hablar con ellos se que ellos lo entenderían después de todo son mis amigos y…………………"

"Eres más inocente de lo que pensé si crees que te van a dar la oportunidad de pronunciar palabra antes de empuñar su espada contra mi. Eso o demasiado optimista mujer." Corto Ulquiorra

"Oh"- dijo Orihime mirando al suelo –" Tienes razón, además no quisiera que pelearan otra vez, viendo que conservas tus poderes arrancar y todo. Oh por cierto Ulquiorra yo bueno…" -Orihime comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos –" Yo ….bueno me preguntaba ¿porque te fuiste así? O si es que ¿te irás otra vez? No, no es que quiera que te vayas de nuevo es que…….."

Ulquiorra suspiro porque _ahora ella parece mucho más nerviosa que cuando estaba capturada en las noche. Jamás podre comprender a esta mujer. ¿Qué? De que hablo es que acaso ¿deseo comprenderla? Rápido cambia el tema_

"Toma mujer" – extendió el brazo con una bolsa que llevaba cargando al parecer con ropa adentro.

"Uh" – Orihime lo abrió apresuradamente algo confundida y nerviosa a la vez – ¿_un regalo? ¿para mí? ¿de Ulquiorra?_ – dentro llevaba el uniforme que Orihime llevaba puesto cuando llego a las noches – "Ouw"- un poco de desilusión se marco en sus facciones. –"pensé que no volvería a verlo de nuevo".

"Imagine que lo necesitarías."

"¿es por eso que te fuiste? A recoger esto, pensé……bueno. ¿Tú lo conservaste?"

"………"

"Gracias" – Orihime sonrio una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol.

_Ella sonríe nunca la había visto sonreír así mientras estuvo en las noches, bueno excepto cuando me estaba convirtiendo en cenizas pero aún así no es la misma sonrisa ella se ve……..tan……………no concéntrate en el tema. _Ulquiorra decidió comenzar a hablar.

"Muy bien mujer, ahora quiero que me contestes las preguntes que te hize primero quiero saber ¿Cómo fue posible que redujiste mi apariencia a la de la basura humana, pero aún conservo mis poderes Arrancar? Y segundo ¿tienes idea de los problemas que te causara lo que has hecho?"

Orihime lo pensó por un momento antes de continuar, no entendía su segunda pregunta bien pero se imaginaba que se refería a la SS, pero la primer pregunta ella estaba totalmente confundida decidió comenzar a hablar.

"Bueno a decir verdad no estoy segura, yo no pensé que mis poderes pudieran hacer esto yo solo pensé que quería traerte de vuelta pero no sabía si funcionaria yo nunca había intentado revivir a nadie, con Grimmjow no paso lo mismo el se quedo como siempre_…"._

"¿Grimmjow?"

"Ah bueno si es que veras yo lo cure antes de salir de Hueco mundo, no sé donde está el ahora, pero…"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Oh no te preocupes el me dijo "no te causare problemas Hime" y se fue, supongo que pensó que no podría vencer a Kurosaki con la fuerza que él tiene ahora, además si se quedaba aquí podría ser atrapado. Bueno es que yo le debía un favor cuando me saco del cuarto con Loli y Menoly y pues….. "

Ulquiorra había estado oyendo atentamente cada una de las palabras de Orihime, aunque él no pensara que todos los Arrancar habían muerto, no podía entender porque no sentía el Riatsu de Grimmjow.

Desde que llegaron al parque Ulquiorra había estado escuchando los comentarios de la gente acerca de ellos, los había ignorado, ellos decían cosas como: "Mira qué extraño viste ese muchacho"; "creo que son pareja"; "se ven tan lindos, sobre todo por la diferencia de estaturas". Ulquiorra decidió que había escuchado suficiente cuando dijeron: "esa mujer es tan bella, que hará con un tipo como ese". Ulquiorra arqueo una ceja, sintió ganas de pulverizarlo con un cero.

"Mujer debemos hablar de esto en otro lugar." Ordeno él.

"Si, podemos ir a mi departamento" – Ella comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

"Llegaremos más rápido si utilizo sonido."

"NO!!! Prefiero caminar, además ya no queda muy lejos"- dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza y riendo nerviosamente – "POR FAVOR." – suplico ella.

"Si ese es tu deseo" – cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar detrás de Orihime.

"¿Sabes? Tú puedes caminar a mi lado si lo deseas."

"Mujer solo salgamos de aquí" – se oía algo irritado

"S-si" – ahora ella se había puesto nerviosa.

Ichigo e Ishida habían salido a toda prisa cuando vieron a Inoue correr afuera de la escuela, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada no estaba, de hecho no estaba por ningún sitio a la vista.

"Rayos, no puede ser tan rápida, oy, que hacemos ahora Ishida."

"Hay que encontrarla rápido así que iremos a su departamento" - dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes – "¿estás seguro de lo que te dijo el Capitán Hitsugaya?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy" - grito Ichigo – "como podría equivocarme con algo como esto" – para el momento en que lo dijo ellos ya habían comenzado a correr en dirección hacia la casa de Inoue. Ishida le dedico una mirada escéptica.

"¿Qué quiere decir esa mirada eh?"- Volvió a decir Ichigo con un tono bastante irritado – "Me crees tan estúpido, o algo"

"No, no para nada, solo me parece extraño como describiste la actitud del capitán Hitsugaya."

"Es por eso que te dije que debíamos encontrar a Inoue antes que él, me dijo que ellos ya dieron un veredicto, aunque su tono no me gusto nada."

"Bueno ya llegamos" – dijo Ishida mientras comenzó a tocar la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, lo intento otra vez, knock, knock.

Ichigo ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, no solo Inoue había faltado a la escuela durante varios días, sino que cuando por fin se apareció, no cruzo palabra con ellos (al menos no con él), ahora había tenido a un Hitsugaya que más que darle un mensaje parecía que le estaba advirtiendo algo, y ahora resultaba que no estaba en su casa. Después de todo ella era su amiga.

"Oye Inoue" – Ichigo comenzó a golpear la puerta mientras gritaba.

"Cálmate Kurosaki" – Ishida sostuvo su puño – "Es obvio que no está en casa aún. Pero qué extraño Inoue-san no asiste a ningún club así que debería volver a casa inmediatamente."

Pues claro que no estaba en casa si ella estaba dando un paseo con el recién revivido espada.

Mientras tanto en la SS el Capitán General Yamamoto había estado dando órdenes de prepara una cámara y unas esposas especiales para suprimir habilidades, así como había preparado ya a un grupo de Shinigamis que irían a la tierra.

Mientras una muy alterada y rubia teniente iba gritando tras de su Capitán.

"No puede ser enserio"

"Lo es" - dijo el peliplata

"Como pudieron decidir algo así es injusto, solo la traerán aquí como si fuera una delincuente y ni siquiera nos dicen por que"

"Mira Matsumoto ya fui a advertirle a Ichigo no puedo hacer más, solo podemos esperar a mañana en la junta hasta que te expliquen, nos expliquen todo, y más te vale no hacer ninguna estupidez eso solo empeorara la situación." Dijo un muy alterado Hitsugaya – _Solo espero que mis sospechas no sean corroboradas, aunque conociendo el tipo de naturaleza de Orihime-chan……. No lo dudaría_ – pensó él.

Matsumoto solo podía rechinar sus dientes su capitán tenía razón siempre tenía razón – _ese sabelotodo_- pensó ella. Dirigió una mirada al cielo mientras dijo en un susurro – "Orihime."

Ichigo se había cansado ya de esperar así que decidió ir a buscarla por otro lado, el salió corriendo sin tener ninguna dirección determinada.

"¿A dónde vas Kurosaki? Lo más sensato es esperar a Inoue-san aquí" – Grito Ishida a un Ichigo que ya iba como 2 calles adelante.

"Me canse de tu sensatez" – respondió el chico de cabello naranja

"Idiota" – murmuro Ishida para sí mismo y salió a perseguir a Ichigo.

Mientras tanto en la otra esquina iban doblando justo para llegar al departamento Orihime y Ulquiorra, Orihime busco las llaves de su departamento y como no las hallo dentro de su bolso saco el repuesto de debajo del tapete, abrió la puerta y entro. Ulquiorra hizo un gesto de desaprobación (bueno en casi gesto, su cara aun permanecía estoica como siempre)

"Bueno aquí estamos" - dijo ella bastante animada

"Mujer no deberías dejar las llaves así donde todo mundo puede encontrarlas, es bastante insensato de tu parte."

"P-perdón es que en la mañana salí tan rápido que debí haberlas olvidado y… bueno eso me pasa muy a menudo."

"Debes ser más cuidadosa, ahora donde estábamos."

"Estábamos apunte de patearte el trasero por ignorar que teníamos que hablar contigo mujer" – Dijo Tsubaki mientras salía de la horquilla de Orihime con los demás siguiéndolo – "y a ti también por haberte largado así como cualquier hijo de villa y ahora tienes la desfachatez de regresar como si nada." – continuo gritando Tsubaki mientras se acercaba más a Ulquiorra, Tsubaki mentía realmente Ulquiorra no se había marchado así nada más, mientras Orihime estaba dormida y obviamente agotada el puso una manta sobre sus hombros, además al abrir la garganta se paro sobre sus pasos antes de entrar giro su cabeza y miro por la esquina de sus ojos dirigió un pequeño "Gracias" a las 6 hadas antes de entrar en la garganta con las manos en sus bolsillos y desaparecer en ella.

Ulquiorra también recordaba lo que había pasado pero ninguno de los dos iba a mencionar nada. Después de todo ambos tenían un carácter más o menos similar y se agradaban. Tsubaki recibió una mirada glacial de Ulquiorra y sonrio con satisfacción.

"Chicos!!" – grito una Orihime animada mientras tomaba a Tsubaki y lo ponía lejos de Ulquiorra.

"Hime-chan" – comenzó Shun´o, "nosotros tratábamos de explicarte cómo fue que tu regresaste a Ulquiorra de esa manera y que además es posible que desarrolles otro tipo de habilidades, aunque no estamos seguros de cuáles sean exactamente"

"Es a causa de tu corazón del que siempre hablas mujer"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – pregunto una confundida Orihime

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando desperté dentro de tu escudo?"

Orihime puso una un dedo en su barbilla y su boca hizo una ´o ´ , mientras el flashback venia a ella.

Flashback

Había estado tratando de regenerar a Ulquiorra durante tres días ya, ella no podía ver dentro de su escudo ya que la luz era muy brillante, así que no sabía si su trabajo estaba funcionando, ella se pregunto por qué pasaba esto "_seguramente la luz se intensifico porque no quiero verlo, yo sé que soy inútil, realmente nose si quisiera verme a mí misma fallar otra vez"_ – Orihime cerró los ojos y suspiro – _"no es tiempo de ser negativa Orihime Inoue"._ De repente ella escucho una voz desde el escudo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo mujer?" – Orihime abrió sus ojos en la sorpresa _"el realmente está aquí"_ – pensó

"Por qué me has regresado?" – dijo Ulquiorra claramente débil. Orihime no contesto, sabía que el aun no estaba completo y debía poner toda su concentración.

"Sabes…… que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieres mientras esté aquí ¿verdad?" – susurro Ulquiorra.

Fin flashback

"Lo recuerdo" – comenzó Orihime –" Aunque en ese momento no sabía lo que querías decir"

"Pero lo pensaste no es así" – la voz de Ulquiorra estaba ahora llena de autoridad – "cuando te dijo eso pensaste que probablemente podías regresarme a incluso antes de ser un Hollow es decir a mi forma humana"

"Pensé que probablemente no te gustaría"

"Pensaste bien" – prosiguió Ulquiorra – "Pero eso no te quito la idea de la mente y de la misma manera estabas pensando en que se supone que deberías regresarme como me conociste, pero, al comprender la naturaleza de tus poderes, la cual Aizen te explico, estabas confundida en cuanto a lo que querías y lo que debías, y como resultado bueno , aquí me ves"

"Oh! Pero yo no quería volverte humano…o tal vez si, no es decir yo no estaba segura de si podría si quiera traerte de vuelta y además todos esos Hollows que comenzaron a atacar me distrajeron y yo pensé que estarías molesto si yo te hacia algo diferente, es decir si podía, es decir" - trato de defenderse pero solo logro confundirse más había tanto que ella quería entender acerca de sus poderes, ella odiaba admitirlo pero Ulquiorra tenía razón la única forma en la que ella conoció acerca de su habilidad fue por Aizen, quien al menos no le mintió en ese aspecto. Ella había querido preguntar a Hacchi ya que era el único que tenía una habilidad parecida a la suya, pero la SS mantenía un ojo sobre los Vizard que no habían querido regresar al lugar de donde los habían botado, y ahora Orihime no podía hablar con ellos (descontando el hecho de que había estado muy ocupada curando de Ulquiorra).

"Basta mujer, tus palabras están comenzando a perder sentido, y los Hollows atacaron porque sintieron mi riatsu y lo vieron como una oportunidad" – Ulquiorra suspiro- "Eres el ser mas desesperante que alguna vez eh conocido" - Orihime miro hacia abajo. Esta acción había hecho que Ulquiorra se sintiera……cual era la palabra que buscaba ¿culpable? – "_porque yo siento todo esto ahora, me perdí a mi mismo" _

"Pero…………..debo admitir que estoy………….impresionado de que hallas podido deshacerte de todas esas basuras aun cuando la mayor parte de tu energía estaba siendo……ocupada en otra cosa ……" _"en mi"- _comprendió él.

"Ul-Ulquiorra, ¿estás molesto conmigo por haberte traído de esta forma?, si así es yo en verdad lo siento, no quería" – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, a Ulquiorra no le gusto esto en lo más mínimo. El saco una de sus manos de su bolsillo y la levanto hacia la mejilla de Orihime limpiando su lágrima con su pulgar, ella estaba roja cual tomate.

"Bueno, al menos me diste todos mis poderes Arrancar" – dijo el fríamente, aunque a la vez suave, Ella sonrio.

"A eso me refiero, dejen el drama para después y volvamos a nuestro tema" – dijo Tsubaki quien paso pateando la cabeza de Ulquiorra y se poso en el hombro de Orihime cruzando sus brazos.

"Hime" – trato de explicar Ayame – "Nosotros te habíamos explicado que nuestros poderes dependían de tu determinación y de la voluntad de tú corazón, aunque tú no lo comprendas nosotros si podemos sentir la confusión y la fortaleza dentro de este, y la manifestamos cuando utilizas tus habilidades"

"De la misma manera también sabemos lo que tu corazón desea aun en confusión" – dijo Shun'o tratando de bajar la voz para que Ulquiorra no lo oyera ya que se refería con esto a ´su´ situación.

Orihime lo pensó por un momento, todo era muy confuso y solo una pregunta le vino a la mente.

"¿y por qué es que ahora yo puedo usar esa clase de habilidad?"

"Porque te has hecho más fuerte, bueno tu voluntad lo es ahora, se volvió menos confusa" – Admitió Ulquiorra quien de repente había comprendido todo esto, bueno de hecho el lo comprendió la primera vez que vio el escudo de Orihime romperse cuando Yammy la ataco, su escudo fue lo suficientemente fuerte al principio pero, después se rompió con facilidad así como su voluntad. Ulquiorra sabía que ella tenía la fuerza, y cuando paro el ataque de él hacia esa basura Shinigami solo lo corroboro ella había podido detener **uno de sus ataques **pero cuando la confusión volvió a ella este simplemente se desquebrajo. El imagino que era debido a su corazón del que ella siempre habla y que él no comprende del todo aún.

¿De verdad? – Orihime se había sonrojado cuando Ulquiorra menciono la palabra ´fuerte´ _"él pensaba que ella era fuerte"_ – de alguna manera eso la lleno de gozo, pensar que por una vez en su vida no había sido una inútil y que además si estaba cambiando aunque sea un poco la hacía sentir orgullosa- ella miro en Ulquiorra _"¿gracias a él?"_- pensó.

Pero eso nos lleva a nuestro segundo problema Hime – dijo nerviosamente Shun´o

¿y cuál es? – dijo Orihime mientras los miraba.

"LA SS!!!!" – Gritaron las 6 hadas al unisono.

"Mujer yo se que aun con lo que piensas de Aizen, vas a escuchar racionalmente lo que tengo que decirte" – Orihime río – _" o eso pensé"_ – se dijo Ulquiorra – "No le veo lo gracioso a esto, ¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Oh no nada, es solo que tu ya no lo llamas mas Aizen-sama"

"_¿A qué viene eso?"_ – Ulquiorra estaba realmente confundido- "_esta mujer está llena de sorpresas"_

"Eso no tiene relevancia ahora, escúchame mujer, ¿tu por qué crees que la SS tiene los ojos sobre ti? ¿de verdad crees que es solo por traición? Aun cuando le explique a esa basura Shinigami que fue mi trabajo hacerles creer eso" – no había respuesta los ojos de Orihime se quedaron 0_0 - Ulquiorra comenzaba a frustrarse, aun cuando le parecían más divertidas que molestas las reacciones de la mujer, este era un asunto serio.

"Había una razón más que solo conquista universal para la cual Aizen decidió dejar la SS, la verdad es que aunque los shinigamis parezca que ayudan a Hollows y humanos o incluso espíritus, a ellos les gusta tener un control casi absoluto sobre 3 mundos, el de la basura Shinigami, el de la basura humana, y ahora incluso el del mundo hollow, ellos considerablemente más fuertes que los otros dos mundos y les gusta tenerlo todo bajo control, excepto por una cosa que Aizen quería conquistar, el territorio de Dios, territorio sobre el cual tú tienes un control y cierto poder, y la verdad es, que a ellos simplemente no les agradara el hecho de que un simple humano tenga ese poder. Es por orgullo y control. Y lo que has hecho conmigo y con Grimmjow les da una razón para actuar sobre ti, y no muy amablemente debo agregar" – La facciones de Ulquiorra no lo reflejaron en lo más mínimo pero él estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella.

Orihime lo pensó por un momento, a pesar de que ella tenía amigos en la SS y se supone que estaba de su lado ella tuvo que admitir muy a su pesar que Ulquiorra tenía razón, ella había visto como sufría alguna gente en el rukongai y para ser sincera tampoco le gusto la forma en la que la SS simplemente destruyo todos los espada y Arrancar, Orihime había comprendido y no solo por Ulquiorra que ellos también eran víctimas de Aizen, a ella de hecho le agradaban algunos arrancar como Stark y no merecían morir así no al menos sin conocer las razones por las cuales los Espada peleaban, ella creía genuinamente que había un poco de bondad en cada alma o persona, incluso en cada Hollow lo vio con su hermano, entonces porque destruirlos solo así, aunque esa misma tierna y bondadosa naturaleza de ella la hacía pensar que realmente la SS no tenia malas intenciones y Ulquiorra sabia eso muy bien, el no trataba de ponerla en contra de nadie, Ulquiorra había comprendido perfectamente donde estaba la lealtad de Orihime, y él era el ejemplo más claro de esto, su lealtad esta:

_"En lo que cree su corazón"_ – Pensó Ulquiorra alegremente de saber que eso era lo que la hacía especial.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviws y por sus consejos la verdad es que ni yo misma pense que tendria imaginacion para un primer fic..........

Arregle el problema de los guiones/ dialogos con los " " perdon por la confucion.


	3. Atrapada

Lamento la tardanza la parte 3 de mi Fic espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Kubo Tite, (quien aveces parece odiar a sus personajes)

" " son dialogos

_Italicas_ pensamientos

Me disculpo de antemano por mis faltas de ortografia acabo de darme cuenta que son muchas jeje

***********************************************************************************

Ichigo e Ishida habían dado ya varias vueltas a la cuidad sin encontrar a Inoue por ningún sitio, lo más extraño era que tampoco podían sentir su riatsu a manera de rastreo, era como si hubiera un poco de ella en todas partes, (obra de Ulquiorra) así que eso hacía muy difícil poder encontrarla, no quisieron regresar al apartamento de la chica así que decidieron que sería mejor encontrarla a primera hora en la escuela, al siguiente día. Ichigo decidió que volvería con Rukia quien se encargaba de "asuntos pendientes" en la tierra (más bien pretexto para quedarse).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime había entendido lo que Ulquiorra acababa de decirle, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, después de todo ella realmente no podía ir contra la SS y tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

"Está bien"- dijo ella después de un largo silencio – "aceptare el castigo que me de la SS, siempre y cuando no te pase nada malo ni a ti o a Grimmjow, yo creo que Grimmjow realmente no causara problemas, bueno, graves problemas, y tu tampoco verdad, además confió en ustedes."

"Mujer" – comenzó Ulquiorra sin saber en realidad que sentir hacia la palabra ´confianza_´ confiar en los arrancar, confiar en ellos, ni Aizen confiaba en ellos de la manera en que ella lo hacía"._

"Así que" – orihime corto de sus pensamientos a Ulquiorra – "no seré mas una persona débil, sabes Ulquiorra yo creo que tú me enseñaste a mi algo muy importante mientras estuve en Las Noches, algo que pude comprender después de verte convertido en cenizas. Sabes a partir de ahora tratare, de ya no depender de nadie, ni de mis amigos por que solo me convertiría en una carga para ellos, ahora hare lo que se me este permitido hacer solo con mis habilidades sin temor ni vacilación…………..esta vez" – suspiro ella "esta vez estaré feliz con lo soy, y tratare lo mejor para protegerlos" – le sonrio al Espada parado frente a ella.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y suspiro. "Muy bien mujer, pero yo no necesito de tu protección y está claro que yo tampoco voy a darte la mía".

Orihime poso sus ojos en el suelo, ella no pensó realmente en que lo que dijo fuera interpretado así, se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Ulquiorra termino su oración.

"Porque no la necesitas, puedes defenderte muy bien por tu propia cuenta no es así" – termino de decir Ulquiorra. El quería continuar tratando de explicarle que era lo que realmente, el había intuido, iba a hacer la SS con ella, pero Orihime no lo dejo continuar.

"Mm si tienes razón, muchas gracias Ulquiorra, pero sabes todo estará muy bien, tal vez sea mejor que descansemos porque mañana será un nuevo día jeje, oh ¿quieres algo de comer? – _los ½ Arrancar ½ Humanos ¿comen o duermen? –_ pensó ella entretenida.

Ulquiorra vacilo, por un momento, era obvio que ella necesitaba descansar así que decidió dejar su conversación para después, aunque cuando escucho la palabra ´descansar' y ´comer´, Ulquiorra realmente se desconcertó (aunque su cara no diera muestras de ello) el no sabía si necesitara de esto en su **nueva condición**, aunque el recordó una vez a Grimmjow, cuando Hallibel le pregunto ¿por qué rayos comía si no lo necesitaban?, el chico de cabello chispeante respondió con un simple **´por que puedo´** , así que Ulquiorra decidió intentarlo.

"Bien mujer"- dijo el mientras una muy alegre Orihime se dirigió a la cocina a prepara algo de un aspecto bastante extraño y olor sospechoso, Ulquiorra levanto una ceja mientras se preguntaba _¿eso es lo que comen los humanos?, _Ulquiorra leyó bastantes libros mientras estuvo al servicio de Aizen, algunos de cocina incluidos, y el no recordaba nada de eso que ella estaba tan alegremente preparando.

"Aquí tienes" – dijo una sonriente pelirroja mientras ponía el tazón en la mesa "espero que te guste, decidí prepararte mi platillo favorito" – Ulquiorra lo miro tentativamente sin decidir si era bueno o no, o si era humano, pero cuando vio la cara de Orihime no pudo evitarlo, así que dio una probada.

"¿y?; ¿Qué piensas?; yo se que a la mayoría no les gusta lo que yo como y dicen que tengo gustos raros, pero"

"el sabor es……..interesante" – dijo Ulquiorra sintiendo un extraño apretón en su estomago, y sintiendo sus papilas gustativas desfallecer, además tratando de hacerla callar, _¿desde cuándo habla tanto?_ – pensó.

Había pasado una hora desde que ambos cenaron, y Ulquiorra había demorado ya bastante en el baño. Orihime había tendido una colcha para ellos en el suelo (separadas por supuesto) pero la de Ulquiorra al lado de la suya. Él ya había entrado a la sala de estar cuando vio lo que ella estaba haciendo- _¿acaso no tiene miedo de que pueda hacerle algo mientras duerme?, ella realmente no me tiene miedo.- _Tomo su lugar en la colcha y ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

Al cabo de unas horas Orihime ya había dado varias vueltas en la cama, realmente estaba cansada pero no podía conciliar el sueño, era como si estuviera omitiendo algo, decidió voltear a ver si, su acompañante si había podido dormir, lo que vio la dejo boca abieta y sin aliento. Ahí frente a ella estaba el bravo pecho desnudo de Ulquiorra, con el resplandor de la luna que entraba por la ventana justo detrás de él, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Orihime no pudo evitarlo y enfoco sus ojos en su rostro ella nunca lo había visto dormir – _él se ve tan……..hermoso _– ella se sentó sobre su colchón y levanto la mano tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Ulquiorra para tocarlo cuando de repente antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo una mano sostuvo su muñeca – "Yo no haría eso si estuviera en tu lugar mujer" – dijo él aun con los ojos cerrados, los abrió repentinamente encontrando sus ojos esmeralda, con los grandes y vivos avellana de Orihime, ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, con la muñeca de Orihime aun siendo sostenida con la mano de Ulquiorra, el rubor de la pobre chica se profundizo en su rostro y Ulquiorra decidió sentarse también en el colchón, haciendo que la cobija se deslizara dejando al descubierto todo el torso del ex espada, haciendo que la pobre chica pensara que iba a explotar cual caldera, por el rojo vivo cruzando sus mejillas. Ulquiorra soltó su muñeca y levanto su mano hacia su barbilla levantando su cara hacia él.

"¿Por qué estas tan roja mujer?; ¿estás enferma?" – pregunto él, estando ya a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"Ba" – balbuceo la pobre mujer – "no, estoy bien, lamento haberte despertado, vuelve a dormir, buenas noches" – dijo ella mientras se tapaba a toda velocidad con su cobija y se recostaba dándole la espalda al Arrancar.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, no podía entender porque ella siempre terminaba evitándolo cuando él estaba tan cerca de ella, se acostó de nuevo mirando hacia la luna en la ventana, pensó un poco, y luego miro al techo.

"No puedo entender" – comenzó a hablar él chico sin quitar su mirada del techo – "¿por qué me has traído de vuelta, por que pusiste tu amistad con tus preciados amigos y tu libertad en juego por traerme de vuelta, a mí, a un enemigo?, Sin contar el hecho que me tienes en tu casa" – el sabia que ella aún lo escuchaba.

"Sabes Ulquiorra" – respondió ella sin voltearlo a ver con la cobija tapándola hasta su boca – "probablemente yo no lo comprenda bien tampoco. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte mientras estábamos en Las Noches, si tú estabas solo? Tú me habías dicho que yo estaba completamente sola en ese lugar y yo solo pude pensar en hacerte esa pregunta, tu no respondiste nada, pero cuando te vi desaparecer supe algo" – Orihime tomo aire – "Es que cuando tu estas solo, entonces, yo también estoy sola".

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ella rápidamente cayo profundamente dormida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente tanto Ichigo como Rukia, Ishida, Chad e incluso Renji decidieron llegar desde muy temprano a la escuela (cosa que a algunos de ellos les costó trabajo) para poder interceptar a Inoue persona madrugadora, como ellos sabían y hablar con ella, no pasaron derecho a su apartamento por que sabían que Tasuki estaría ahí, cosa que obviamente no fue así cuando vieron a Tasuki entrar al salón, Ichigo fue hasta ella.

"Eh Tasuki ¿Por qué no vienes con Inoue hoy?" – pregunto Ichigo mientras se pensaba _maldición de haber sabido hablábamos con ella directo en su apartamento._

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta eh? Yo estoy aquí desde muy temprano porque tengo practica idiota, ella nunca llega conmigo esos días" – contesto Tasuki que aunque sabía que se traían algo, también sabía que Ichigo no iba simplemente a decírselo.

Ishida tomo el hombro de Kurosaki, con su otra mano sobre sus lentes mientras le daba una mirada de no-seas-demasiado-obvio, mientras Rukia casi lo mata con la mirada por haber escandalizado la pregunta, Ichigo miro a Ishida sin mucha importancia y después a Rukia, sus facciones se paralizaron y al instante comprendió lo que ella trataba de decirle, idiota-no-hagas-un-escandalo-la-SS-no-se-la-llevara-en-medio-de-la-escuela. O al menos esa era su traducción.

"De todos modos Ichigo"- comenzó Tasuki – "¿qué haces tú aquí desde tan temprano eh?"

"Pues………."- tartamudeo Ichigo, cuando de repente y como salvado por la campana, entro Chizuru con 3 amigas mas detrás de ella tratando de detenerla mientras gritaban un "NO, no lo hagas" esto atrajo la atención de todos en el salón, ya que ella había entrado directo a la ventana con un pie sobre ella dispuesta a saltar, mientras dos chicas trataron de detenerla Tasuki se acerco a la tercer chica.

"¿Qué le pasa a ella eh?" – pregunto la artista de artes marciales sin darle mucha importancia.

"No se balbucea cosas sin sentido desde que llego a la escuela" – contesto la chica

"No importa, oye y has visto a Orihime es raro que ella llegue tarde" – dijo la chica cabello azabache mientras miraba a los lados.

"OH!! HIME-CHAN!!!!" – dijo una alterada Chizuru que aun trataba de saltar por la ventana – "¿Por qué Hime-chan?, bailaste un tango español sobre mi corazón con ese matador" – sollozo la chica con lagrimas al por mayor.

"Oye Chizuru pero que estupideces estás hablando, sabes donde esta Orihime, habla de una vez" – amenazo Tasuki con el puño, para entonces la conversación ya había acaparado la atención de Ichigo&Co.

"OOOOHHHH!!!, para este momento ella debió de haber tenido una noche muy placentera" – el tono de ella cambio y se puso más meloso – "de seguro que debe estar teniendo una mañana de lo mejor jo jo jo, Hime-chan no eras tan inocente como te veías, mi princesa traviesa" – dijo la chica de cabellos de fuego con un rubor en sus mejillas – "pero por que nunca quisiste jugar conmigo" – volvió a sollozar ella – para ese entonces las caras de quienes la escuchaban estaban en un SHOCK total.

Tasuki ya estaba completamente fuera de si con sus balbuceos y tomo a Chizuru por el cuello de su camiseta.

"De que rayos me estás hablando, no estés difamando a las personas, tú pervertida" - grito Tasuki

"Ay, yo no difamo a nadie, ayer por la tarde vi a Hime en la salida de la escuela con un chico que vestía extraño parecía español o algo así, Hime se acerco a el cuando lo vio e inmediatamente comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta jo jo jo, y luego se fueron juntos" _o al menos eso creo, ya que se me desaparecieron_ – respondió ella, quien vio la cara de Tasuki en un what the fuck?

"¿Qué chico?"- pregunto la pelinegra a punto de ir a dar patadas a alguien al apartamento de su amiga.

"No sé , algún chico, estoico pero atractivo, de cabello negro y ojos increíblemente verdes"

Ichigo se acerco corriendo a Chizuru al escuchar su descripción, quito a Tasuki de en medio y se puso en frente de la chica cabellos de fuego.

"Ulquiorra!!!" – grito él –" El chico se llamaba Ulquiorra, delgado, de estatura promedio, vestido de blanco"

"Si él, ese matador que se llevo el corazón de mi princesa" – sollozo Chizuru.

Las caras de 6 personas en particular eran imposibles de leer, de repente todo encajaba, y al mismo tiempo todo se volvió más confuso que nunca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Inoue, ella ya se había levantado para ir a la escuela, antes que el ex espada, por cierto sin atreverse a mirarlo (aún con las vivas imágenes de la noche anterior en su mente) se deslizo directo al baño para comenzar a tomar una ducha. Ulquiorra se despertó poco después escuchando el sonido de la ducha encendida. Él no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido, realmente se sentía……bien. Se levanto directo a la cocina a prepara el desayuno (no iba a dejar que ella volviera a alimentarlo, hasta que una de dos cosas pasara 1° que su estomago se recuperara o 2° que su estomago se acostumbrara.) puso sus ingredientes en la mesa, cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse el recordó, que quizá debía preguntarle si panqueques le parecían bien y salió de la cocina.

"Mujer está bien para ti si yo hago…………." – el literalmente se quedo sin habla.

Ahí estaba una Orihime saliendo de la ducha con el cabello mojado y medio recogido con una toalla, solo con sus dos hebras de cabello naranja que siempre llevaba enfrente de ella salían de la toalla, estaba envuelta por una toalla roja que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y por arriba justo encima de sus pronunciados pechos. Ulquiorra se había quedado mirando justo una gota de agua que resbalo entre sus pechos _- es raro verla sin todo ese cabello cubriéndola, ella luce simplemente hermosa, para ser humana – _pensó él quien sabe de dónde.

"AAHHHHH!!!" - Soltó Orihime mientras corría a su habitación azotando la puerta tras de ella, había tenido la culpa, pero la muy inocente no se imagino que sencillamente algo así llegaría a pasar.

Ella se cambio rápidamente con su uniforme escolar recién dado por Ulquiorra el día anterior, salió después de mucho esfuerzo de su habitación y entro a la cocina, encontrándose con un apetitoso desayuno, levanto la vista para preguntar a Ulquiorra sobre eso, sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron mirando por nose cuantos minutos.

Después de unos críticos minutos después, unas cuantas disculpas, unos cuantos fue tu culpa, se mas cuidadosa y no es algo de lo que deberías avergonzarte después. Ellos ya habían terminado de desayunar Ulquiorra se ducho y Orihime se preparo para ir a la escuela cuando estaba dispuesta a preguntarle al ex espada que haría el resto de su día el ya había comenzado a abrir una garganta.

"Kyyyaaa, ¿pero qué haces?, ¿ya te vas?" – dijo Orihime al ver lo que él hacía.

"Escúchame mujer, tengo un asunto pendiente por solucionar, si la SS llega por ti, lo mejor será que no menciones nada de nosotros. – ordeno Ulquiorra

"No voy a mentir, no me arrepiento de lo que hize" – contesto una determinada Orihime.

"Ya veo, entonces mantén un carácter firme escuchaste, se que eres capaz de hacerlo cuando la situación así lo amerita" – callo por un momento y luego continuo - "defiéndete bien, y a tus compañeros también" finalizo él mientras caminaba hacia la garganta, manos firmemente en sus bolsillos. (por compañeros se referia a sus hadas.

"¿Ulquiorra?" – le llamo Orihime – el dio media vuelta a su cabeza.

"¿Vas a volver?" – pregunto con temor a escuchar la respuesta.

"Volveré si me necesitas" – dijo desapareciendo en la garganta y mientras esta se cerraba el susurro "Lo prometo"

Orihime sonrio y salió directo a la escuela.

"Wua ya se me hizo muy tarde" – gritaba la pelirroja mientras corría por la calle

De repente la muchacha sintió varios riatsus acercándose a velocidad hacia ella, detuvo sus pasos en seco y antes de que pudiera identificar por donde se acercarían ya tenía a 10 shinigamis rodeándola, ella miro alrededor viéndose atrapada, cuando sintió otro riatsu más poderoso arriba de ella, si algo había aprendido Inoue de los shinigamis era que dependiendo de las funciones de cada uno, había un escuadrón en particular con el cual a nadie le gustaría tener un encuentro de ningún tipo, sobre todo si son enviados en misiones, y ese escuadrón es el Numero 2, y ahí arriba de su cabeza estaba precisamente la capitana Soi- Fong, al lado Hitsugaya y mas allá Matsumoto.

"_OOPPPSS!!!" – _se dijo Orihime para sí mientras observaba el solemne semblante en el rostro de Soi-Fong.

***************************************************

Este fic se esta saliendo un poco de mi control, la escuela en verdad que quita inspiracion ¬¬

perdon si aveces les parece, algo cursi o extraño, al principio queria describir un Ulquiorra como lo conoci, pero después no pude evitar describir uno romantico, tambien me disculpo por el caracter de Inoue a veces vivo y soñador como suele ser ella, pero que de repente cambia a uno mas maduro y centrado (personalmente me gusta la Inoue féliz por que en verdad es muy dificil ser féliz en situaciones como las que ella vive o vivio aunque sea algo tonto, pero tambien se que tiene la capacidad para estar mas a la altura de sus poderes.)

En fin aun asi espero que lo disfruten

Sayo!!!


	4. SS

Lo lamento, lo lamento, en verdad lo siento mucho, no tengo palabras para disculparme por el tiempo que tarde en subir otro capitulo, las cosas se pusieron dificiles y bueno en verdad ya no tengo la misma inspiracion de antes (La escuela en verdad succiona mucho de ti) Prometo que hare lo posible para terminarla.

P.D. No se en que va exactamente el anime hay algunas cosas que son spoilers supongo.

Italicas son dialogos o pensamientos o recuerdos, no se preocupen creo que se pueden identificar uno de otro.

...

Ulquiorra abrió la garganta en algún lugar en medio de Las Vegas había percibido el riatsu de quien quería encontrar y justo al lado de él había un casino. – _justo como lo imaginaba perfecto para el_ – pensó Ulquiorra, y procedió a entrar.

Dentro del casino un chico de cabello azul causaba un gran alboroto, usaba jeans de mezclilla y una camisa negra abierta hasta el pecho, con unos electrizantes ojos azules, quien ahora reía como maniático.

_- Wuajajajaja, que les parece gane otra vez imbéciles _– Grimmjow sonreía con satisfacción mientras tomaba el dinero de la mesa.

_- Me parece picudito, que alguien aquí tiene demasiada suerte _– insinuó un hombre en la mesa.

_- ¿Que dices? Crees que soy como ustedes humanos, no tengo la culpa de que no sepan jugar _– dijo un satisfecho Grimmjow.

_- ¿de que hablas? Ya veremos quien es el tramposo aquí _– contesto el molesto hombre.

_- ¿Qué? Quieres pelear que interesante, muy bien entonces_ – Grimmjow inmediatamente puso un pie sobre la mesa en pose retadora hacia el caballero.

_- Tan impaciente y molesto como siempre Grimmjow _– dijo una estoica voz que venía detrás del peliazul.

_- Ul-Ulquiorra _– los ojos de Grimmjow se ensancharon en la sorpresa ahí parado frente a él estaba el cuarto Espada Ulquiorra Cifer, pero para sorpresa de Grimmjow no parecía mas Ulquiorra, Grimmjow se recupero de su shock momentáneo y volteo a la mesa con intención de volver a apostar.

_- Valla, valla miren que tenemos aquí, parece que la princesita hizo un trabajo muy diferente contigo, ahora no pareces mas que un patético humano. - _Insinuo el peliazul_._

A Grimmjow en verdad le resultaba extraña la apariencia de Ulquiorra, cuando Orihime lo revivió a él el único cambio que ella logro fue quitarle la máscara Hollow que había en su barbilla de ahí en fuera el conservaba la misma apariencia y su agujero Hollow y para suerte de el sus poderes y su liberación también.

_- Mas vale que cuides tus palabras sexta, a pesar de mi apariencia aun conservo todo mi poder. _– Dijo un Ulquiorra ya molesto.

_- No me digas, con esa apariencia. Me encantaría comprobarlo_. – Grimmjow dio un salto y se puso enfrente de Ulquiorra, este solo murmuro _basura. _El riatsu de los dos ya había comenzado a enardecer cuando una camarera se paro detrás de ellos.

_- Di-disculpen aquí no queremos problemas si van a pelear les voy a pedir que se retiren_. – Dijo la pobre mujer casi temblando. Ulquiorra cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro.

_- Esta bien, no vale la pena desperdiciar mi energía de todas formas._ – Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

_- Igual yo ya gane lo suficiente aquí _– Grimmjow gruño y se fue tras Ulquiorra tomando todas sus fichas.

Una vez afuera caminaron un rato hacia el desierto cuando Grimmjow comenzó la conversación.

_- Y bien Cuarta que te trae por aquí, realmente pensé que Kurosaki te había matado no imagine que los poderes de la princesita fueran capaces de traerte de vuelta y con esa apariencia._

_- Aun conservo todas mis habilidades sexta, si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras de buscar una pelea innecesaria_. – Ulquiorra miro fríamente a Grimmjow mientras el escupía con una mueca y continuo hablando. – _Te requiero para un asunto, Inoue Orihime será llevada a la SS tachada de traidora y ejecutada por haber ayudado al enemigo debemos sacarla de ahí._

_- Ah! Porque no me sorprende. Valla Ulquiorra en serio deberías dejar esa obsesión tuya por la princesita, además yo ya le pague mi deuda ¿por que tendría que ayudarla y arriesgarme a que la SS me atrape o me mate?_

Y Grimmjow tenía razón a pesar de que quería mantener un poco de su dignidad a el no le gustaba deber nada y aunque Orihime no le pidió nada a cambio después de que lo curó, valla ella solo sonreía, el tenia que preguntar. – _Que quieres a cambio, tengo que devolverte el favor de alguna manera _– Orihime realmente no iba a pedirle nada pero se le ocurrió algo que ella tendría que prevenir, así que Grimmjow se marcho de ahí dándole una promesa. Que no mataría a ningún ser humano. Maldición cuando Grimmjow pensé en eso fue algo muy estúpido no solo porque requería buena parte de su concentración y autodominio no matar a nadie, sino también porque el necesitaba almas para alimentarse y sobrevivir.

Pero pronto aprendió que no era necesario matar a nadie para obtener alimento, los humanos ya morían a cantidades diariamente por cualquier cosa o incluso se mataban entre ellos mismos como animales, realmente no necesitaba poner un dedo sobre alguien.

Grimmjow estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando escucho a Ulquiorra abrir la boca otra vez. Maldición desde cuando era tan hablador.

_Le debes mucho más que solo tu patética vida Grimmjow y lo sabes. _– Touche. Grimmjow se detuvo en sus pasos el sabia que quería decir Ulquiorra y tenía razón.

Grimmjow ahora también le debía su libertad, se andaba por ahí sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie y rayos sí que se estaba divirtiendo en el mundo humano, se andaba por cantinas de mala muerte y ocasionalmente había quien quisiera problemas y aunque todos fueron fáciles de derrotar Grimmjow se vio sorprendido encontrando algunos humanos muy interesantes, por ejemplo una vez quizo buscar pelea con un tipo totalmente borracho, parecía que ya se había bebido hasta el agua de los floreros, pero Grimmjow no pudo meterle un solo golpe y resulto que estar ebrio era su fortaleza, practicaba algún extraño tipo de arte marcial llamado Zui Ba Xian Quan. A Grimmjow le pareció interesante y decidió probar algo parecido así que provoco a algún general Ruso y lo convenció para que bebiera Vodka con el, no podía ser tan difícil Grimmjow tenía un agujero en el estomago no era que lo fuese a afectar, pero se vio herido en el orgullo cuando en el cuarto trago ya estaba tirado en el piso, no podía entender como esos humanos podían beber litros y litros de alcohol sin que pareciera afectarles.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño – _De acuerdo Ulquiorra y dime cual es exactamente tu plan porque no pienso vivir encerrado en algún laboratorio de la SS. –_ Ulquiorra abrió una garganta.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

Orihime se hallaba en un cuarto oscuro y enorme rodeada de shinigamis y algunos capitanes que mantenían a sus amigos fuera de alcance y hasta atrás de ese enorme cuarto, ella llevaba unas esposas desde el cuello y amarraba sus manos por detrás de su espalda, estas esposas suprimían todo su Riatsu y aunque no le hubieran quitado sus horquillas no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Y ahí frente a ella estaba el Comandante General del primer escuadrón Yamamoto Genryuusai. A Orihime no se le ocurrió nada mas que mantener una expresión estoica, una que había aprendido de su carcelero le daba gracia pensar en ello, pero no había manera de que permitiera a Grimmjow, Stark y Ulquiorra vivir encerrados o ser asesinados de nuevo. (Si porque también había revivido a Stark y a Lilineth claro que no se lo había dicho a nadie y ellos habían desaparecido, a Orihime le pareció que Stark era una buena persona después de las palabras que le dijo cuando se la llevo a la Quinta torre. (_No me gustan esta clase de tácticas, lo siento._)

Ichigo & Co. Estaban anonadados no sabían porque de repente se habían llevado a su amiga sin decir palabra se supone que la SS ya había retirado los cargos de traición después de que Orihime curo y restauro los miembros de casi todos los capitanes y tenientes de la SS incluso los de Yamamoto, entonces porque.

Mas sin embargo Ishida e Ichigo no podían pensar lo mismo después de lo que paso en el Domo y después de lo que Chizuro dijo y de lo extraño que se había comportado Orihime su actitud extraña incluso ahora los sorprendía.

Ichigo estaba furiosos y sentía deseos de pelear con todos los guardias para que lo dejaran hablar con su amiga ya había fallado una vez en protegerla no quería fallarle de nuevo, si no fuera porque Rukia lo mantenía en línea ya se hubiera lanzado contra todos.

- _Oye Ishida _– susurro Ichigo mientras jalaba el brazo de Uryu hacia donde nadie los escuchara. – _Tienes que decirme que fue lo que paso en el Domo._

- _Kurosaki yo….. _

_- Maldición dímelo Ishida _– Grito Ichigo.

_- Esta bien _- Ishida comenzó – _Pero tienes que mantener la compostura entendiste, Cuando tu te convertiste en…bueno lo que sea, te volviste loco y atacaste a Ulquiorra volaste sus extremidades y cuando estabas a punto de matarlo Inoue-san te suplico que te detuvieras, pero no la escuchaste volteaste a nosotros y…._ – Ishida bajo la mirada.

_- ¿Y? que mas Ishida_

_- E intentaste matarnos a ambos, cargaste un cero y lo apuntaste directo a Inoue-san, pero entonces Ulquiorra uso la fuerza que le quedaba y se levanto corto tu cuerno y….bueno nos salvo a Inoue-san y a mi, lo demás tu ya lo conoces._

Ichigo estaba en shock no lograba recordar lo que paso pero la imagen que tenia de Inoue y Ulquiorra tratando de alcanzar sus manos le era suficiente para dudar, pero esto, haber tratado de matarla, se llevo una mano a su frente cubriendo sus ojos.

- _Kurosaki, escucha no se que fue lo que paso entre Inoue-san y ese Espada pero, las miradas que Ulquiorra le dirigía a ella bueno eran…_

Yamamoto comenzó a hablar. – _Inoue Orihime sabes la razón por la que estás aquí._

- _No señor, nadie me dio información cuando llegue aquí _– contesto ella sin bajar la mirada fría que extrañamente sostenía.

- _Bien entonces te lo diré, estas aquí bajo sospecha de traición inminente a la SS, por haber revivido a un integrante del ejercito de Aizen Sousuke. ¿Lo niega usted Inoue Orihime?_

- _Orihime no respondió nada, mantenía una mirada glacial hacia Yamamoto no tenia porque negarlo pero tampoco iba a admitirlo, no aun ella estaba bajo sospecha todavía._

Yamamoto ya había perdido su paciencia asi que comenzó a elevar su Riatsu – _Inoue Orihime niegas o no haber revivido a Espadas usando deliberadamente tus poderes. Dime si no fuiste tu quien revivió a Coyote Stark, Grimmjow Jeagerjack y además a Ulquiorra Cifer._

La mirada e Orihime estaba decidida ahora, ya no había marcha atrás.

- _No, no lo niego señor._

- _Te das cuenta de la gravedad de tu acción muchachita no solo revivir al enemigo sino también dejarlos libres por ahí._

_Ellos no han hecho daño a nadie ¿O acaso tiene algún motivo para acusarlos de algún crimen señor? _– Orihime en verdad confiaba en que Grimmjow cumpliera su promesa.

Yamamoto pego un golpe en el piso con su bastón y elevo su Riatsu al nivel en que algunos shinigamis estaban a sus pies y algunos tenientes comenzaban a preocuparse pero Orihime no flaqueo ni un segundo, no lo hizo con Aizen y tampoco lo haría para con el.

_- Como te atreves una simple humana hablándome así. ¿Acaso estas defendiendo a aquellos monstruos sin alma y sin corazón? ¿Te atreves a hablar por monstruos como ellos? _– La rabia de Orihime al escuchar estas palabras ya había hervido, a ella nunca le había agradado mucho la SS, desde que vio la manera en que vivía mucha gente del Rukongai, además el hecho de que la gente se convirtiera en Hollow era directamente su culpa como podían hablar de ellos mismos como si no cometieran errores, ¿Acaso no fueron Aizen, Gin y Tousen shinigamis alguna vez?

_- No se atreva a llamarlos monstruos, Usted no los conoce, Ellos merecían una segunda oportunidad además no se atreva a tratar de juzgarlos porque en lo que a mi respecta algunos de ustedes podrían ubicarse en la misma categoría. _– La mirada de Orihime ahora estaba en Mayuri Koroutsuchi. Matsumoto y los amigos de Orihime estaban en shock, oír a Orihime hablar de esa manera y además en ese tono, ni siquiera podían pronunciar palabra.

_- Eh tenido suficiente de tu insolencia muchachita, no te vas a arrepentir de tus errores y además los estas defendiendo, a quien casi destruye todo tu mundo._ – Grito un muy molesto Yamamoto.

- _Aizen fue el único monstruo en todo esto, porque el logro utilizarlos no solo a ustedes sino también a los Arrancar, algunos de ellos ni siquiera deseaban pelear ¿no es así capitán Shunsui Kyouraku?_ – El capitán no dijo nada y solo oculto la mirada tras su sombrero, que podía decir aunque la chica tuviera razón.

_- Esto se acabo, no voy a recibir sermones de una niña de tu edad, Inoue Orihime serás ejecutada inmediatamente retírenle las horquillas que son fuente de sus poderes._

Ichigo y los demás ya habían estado parados sin hacer nada mucho tiempo, sin importar que de hecho Inoue admitió los cargos no podían dejar que la ejecutaran.

Ichigo desenfundo su espada con Rukia tras de el, Ishida y Chad a su derecha y Renji a se izquierda incluso Matsumoto se unió a ellos pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarla los capitanes ya los habían detenido con un Kido especial, Orihime los miro con mirada triste y solo susurro un _lo siento mucho _antes de ser llevada al punto de ejecución.

Orihime estaba arriba a punto de ser comida por lo que parecía un ave fénix gigante de fuego, dio un suspiro habiéndose resignado, estaba triste por lo que le había hecho pasar a sus amigos después de todo lo que hicieron por ella, pero al menso sus hadas estarían a salvo lo último que les dijo antes de que se las llevaran lejos de ella es que cuidaran de Ulquiorra, y aun así estaba preocupada pensando en el destino de ellos cerró los ojos.

De repente escucho una risa maniática familiar para ella, si, era Grimmjow quien parecía haber captado la atención de cada Shinigami, _¿Pero qué hacia Grimmjow ahí? _Cuando sintió un calor inmenso acercarse a ella estaba a punto de desmayarse y lo último que vio frente a ella antes de cerrar los ojos, fueron un par de alas negras.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*

A/N: tan tan tan tan. Si la verdad es que los capitanes de la SS ninca me agradaron mucho y despues de conocer el pasado de Stark, Harribel y los demas Espadas me parecio injusto que hallan muerto. En cuanto a la actitud de Orihime ella siempre a sido una chica observadora y fuerte, pero depender de Ichigo la convierte en un bonito florero, mas sin embargo una de las razones por las que amo el UlquiHime es que Ulquiorra es capaz de sacar la fuerza y actitud que posee Orihime.


	5. De regreso en Hueco Mundo

Gracias por los reviews me hace feliz que les este gustando mi fic me animan a continuar. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

_mamori anazaki:_ si la verdad es que lo que Ulquiorra y Orihime sacan el uno del otro es uno de los motivos por los que el UlquiHime es mi OTP y en cuanto a el IchiRuki hehe es una pareja que respeto pero la verad no son de mi agrado.

_aska ishida:_ Si es una de las razones por las que la SS no me agrada nada pero me ha encantado tu frase nunca lo había pensado asi, mm en cuanto a Harribel pues si la verdad es que quize que Orihime reviviera a todos los espadas pero no lo mencione por que la verdad no tengo la capacidad de hacer esto mas largo como para explicar en donde terminaron cada uno de ellos asi que perdona si solo los menciono vagamente excepto por Grimmjow y por supuesto Ulquiorra.

_francyl239_: u jujujuju celos eh un tema interesante, de hecho lo pensé y la verdad me vinieron a la mente varias opciones, pero no pude plasmar una buena personalidad en un Ulquiorra celoso sin que se convierta en OOC me encanta el siendo como es solo genial, asi que solo lo hare un poco posesivo asi como siento es su carácter para con Orihime.

Ahora si la continuacion .

_Italicas_ pensamiento o dialogos.

_Italicas Subrayadas_: Palabras destacadas.}

No se en que va el anime exactamente, asi que supongo hay spoilers aunque incompletos.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*

Orihime estaba teniendo un sueño extraño, primero su riatsu estaba siendo arrebatado por una especie de fénix de fuego y no solo su riatsu sino también su energía vital, terrible, pero luego fue rescatada si – _la historia de mi vida_- por alguien con alas negras, ¿alas negras? ¿Quien tiene alas negras? Oh si y unos ojos hermosos y brillantemente verdes o si quien. U-Ulquiorra

- _ULQUIORRA! _– Orihime despertó de repente en una habitación oscura, con solo algunos rayos de luz de luna entrando por un enorme ventanal, familiar, acaso era….

_No tienes porque gritar Mujer, no pensé que despertarías con tanta energía después de lo que sucedió._ – Ulquiorra había llevado a Orihime de vuelta a HM, no fue su primera opción sinceramente ni siquiera Ulquiorra deseaba regresar a ese desolado lugar pero sin duda no quedaba de otra si quería mantener a la Mujer a salvo al menos por un tiempo, y la distracción que Grimmjow había creado fue perfecta para que nadie notara a Ulquiorra llegar, mas sin embargo la SS con seguridad sabia donde estaban ellos ahora.

_- Ul-Ulquiorra_ – Orihime se sentó en la cama y tapándose con una cobija miro a su alrededor – _E-estamos en Hueco Mundo ¿verdad?_ – El tono en su voz era algo que Ulquiorra no deseaba identificar.

_- Era el único lugar donde no podrían alcanzarnos inmediatamente aunque seguro saben que estamos aquí, imagino que no era tu primera opción pero….- _Pero que rayos estaba pasando, que era esto que Ulquiorra de repente sentía y hacia, ¿acaso estaba tratando de disculparse por haberla regresado a HM? No era que sintiera culpable de haberla secuestrado, de no haber sido así nunca la hubiera conocido.

- _Oh __no esta bien, es solo que no esperaba volver a este lugar, aunque claro ahora las circunstancias son diferentes, jeje, pero no es que me desagrade Hueco Mundo, es un hermoso lugar, las arenas bastas y blancas y aquella luna vigilante siempre me gustaron de aquí._ – Orihime dijo esto con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada al piso, un poco nerviosa. Ulquiorra estaba fascinado pero su rostro no lo reflejaría, la habilidad de la Mujer para hallar la luz en donde se supone no había ninguna lo fascinaba mas allá de su razón, era esa parte de ella la que les había dado una segunda oportunidad_; redención_, y también la que le había dado un corazón.

_- ¿Pasa algo Ulquiorra?_- pregunto la chica profundizando sus orbes caramelo en los esmeralda de Ulquiorra.

_- No_

_- Oh_ – dijo la chica un poco decepcionada de alguna forma su cabeza tenia la tonta idea de que el comenzaría a abrirse un poco con ella. – _Por cierto Ulquiorra, gracias por salvarle _– Orihime dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja una sonrisa que envió una chispa por el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, sensación nueva que ciertamente no le desagradaba, y después de todo el dolor que el le había traído, se sentía complacido de ser él quien ahora le sacara una sonrisa.

_- No hay nada que agradecer, pero te dije muy claro que tuvieras cuidado y lo primero que hiciste fue confirmar las sospechas de la SS._

_- jejeje, lo siento pero de cualquier manera ellos ya lo sabían, aunque…._- Orihime se llevo una mano a su cabello, donde se supone deberían estar sus horquillas – _Pero…..no pude proteger a mis compañeros, ellos se llevaron a mis…_

_- Yo no estaría tan seguro princesita_ – Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

_- Grimmjow! Ah ahora recuerdo que también escuche tu voz, que bueno que estas bien _– Tal vez Grimmjow no seria el mas amable de las personas, pero Orihime sabia que era un hombre de palabra, y no podía evitar considerarlo su amigo.

_- A que te refieres con eso tonta, acaso dudaste de mi fuerza, ¿no tuviste suficiente con lo que has visto? Que mal que dudes de mi ¿sabes? Yo que estaba dispuesto a darte esto_ – Grimmjow saco de su bolsillo, dos horquillas azules, ladeándolas de lado a lado en frente de los ojos de Orihime.

_- So-son mis horquillas_ – de un salto se paro de cama y corrió a Grimmjow con una velocidad impresionante arrebatándole de las manos el tan preciado regalo de su hermano.

_- Chicos_- Orihime abrazo sus horquillas a su pecho y luego miro a Grimmjow, repentinamente puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. - _Gracias Grimmjow, gracias gracias._

¿Pero que dem…..? Ulquiorra no estaba complacido con la repentina familiaridad de estos dos, tuvo que usar cada gramo de su autodominio par no tirar un cero hacia esa Pantera.

_- Sabes princesa_ – comenzó Grimmjow, con una sonrisita peculiar en su rostro _– se me ocurren un par de cosas que con gusto tomaría como agradecimiento._

_- Huh?_ – expreso una confundida Orihime quien aun no soltaba su cuello.

_- Suficiente_ – Dijo Ulquiorra tomando a Grimmjow por el cuello de su camiseta – _Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu "rutina" Grimmjow has hecho suficiente._

_- ¿Qué? Oh no claro que no, no me voy justo cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes._ – expreso el peliazul.

_- Oh mmm chicos_ – Orihime comenzó a hablar llevándose un dedo a sus labios, estaba insegura de lo que iba a decir – _Saben yo en verdad les agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mí, pero yo no quiero seguir metiéndolos en problemas, además es tiempo de que comience a pararme sobre mis propios pies._

_- Vamos princesa los problemas nacieron conmigo, además como demonios pretendes librarte tu sola se la SS ¿eh? Después de que nos vieron vivos y coleando. _

_- mmm bueno_

_- ¿Pretendes poner de nuevo toda tu ciega confianza en tus amigos Mujer?._ - La pregunta de Ulquiorra había dado en el clavo, por supuesto que Orihime confiaba en sus amigos siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo esta no era el mejor momento para nadie y además Orihime sabia cual era el sentido de la pregunta de Ulquiorra.

_- Mmm….yo…mmm..-_ Ella agacho la mirada, no sabía como responder esto, siempre contestaba sin dudar todas sus preguntas, pero no, esta no era la primera pregunta que Orihime había sido incapaz de contestar a Ulquiorra había una que de hecho era más importante todavía.

_- Como sea_ - corto Grimmjow- mientras _ustedes piensan como resolver esto yo voy a ver a que Hollow le disparo, ya había olvidado lo mortalmente aburrido que es este lugar_ – Grimmjow se llevo una mano por su electrizante cabello y salió de la habitación dejando a Ulquiorra y a Orihime solos.

_- ¿Y bien?_ – comenzó Ulquiorra de nuevo, quería una respuesta.

_- ¿Ulquiorra? Dime ¿Lo sabes ahora?_

_- ¿De qué hablas? No trates de cambiar el tema._

_- Mh_ – Orihime negó con la cabeza – _No lo hago, solo es que hay algo mas importante que quiero saber_ – con paso firme ella comenzó a acercarse a Ulquiorra quedando solo a unos centímetros de el, tomo la mano larga y delgada de Ulquiorra entre las pequeñas de ella y la llevo hasta su pecho, presionando la palma de Ulquiorra en el centro del pecho de Orihime donde el podría sentir su corazón latiendo. - _¿Sabes ahora lo que es un corazón? –_ los ojos de Orihime estaban ahora en Ulquiorra sin abandonarlos.

Ulquiorra estaba ahí atónito por las repentinas acciones de la Mujer, cada cosa que ella hacía no terminaban de sorprenderlo y ahora ella quería saber si había encontrado la respuesta que Orihime no le pudo dar.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que de hecho las acciones de Orihime hablaron su respuesta, desde que decidió regresar el último gesto de Ulquiorra atravesando sus dedos por los de el mientras su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas, ahí obtuvo su respuesta.

_- Si _– contesto el, simple, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la calidez que un gesto tan simple le provocaba en su cuerpo.

_- Oh valla creo que llegue en un momento inoportuno_ – la voz de Stark se escucho desde la puerta y al instante Orihime soltó la mano de Ulquiorra.

_- S-Stark!_ – grito Orihime.

_- Lo vez Stark te lo dije, no se interrumpe a un hombre y una mujer cuando están solos idiota. –_ Grito la pequeña Lilineth

_- Perdón _– bostezo Stark

_- Primera_ – saludo Ulquiorra

_- Cuarta , gusto en verte de nuevo._

_- Primera Espada Coyote Stark ah tomado ahora el mando de Hueco Mundo y acepto mantenernos aquí para que recuperes tu energía _– informo Ulquiorra a Orihime _– Stark tiene ahora control sobre las gargantas que pueden entrar a HM y han quedado muy limitadas, aunque aún hay algunas que desde el mundo humano pueden pasar, no hay ningún camino habilitado para la SS._

_- Oh wuau eso es genial Stark_ – dijo emocionada Orihime – _muchas gracias por permitirnos quedar aquí, pero ¿no te sientes solo, tu y Lilineth en un lugar tan vasto como HM? sabes hubieras podido hacer como Grimmjow en el mundo humano. _

_- Jajaja, no sabia que eras tan alegre y habladora, estoy bien estando aquí, no conozco otro hogar, además Hallibel viene a visitarme de vez en cuando, y acerca de la estancia no creo que debas preocuparte, de alguna manera debo pagarte la oportunidad de redención que nos diste ¿no? –_ Orihime se ruborizo ante la confesión de Stark, pero sonrio aliviada, definitivamente no se arrepentiría de haberlos regresado.

_- Además _ - prosiguió Stark – _En el mundo Humano creo que asustaría gente, no todos tuvimos el paquete completo para lucir como humanos _– dijo Stark quien le dirigía un sonrisa floja a Ulquiorra.

_- Oh _– Orihime no sabía que decir, ni ella misma entendía aun como le dio esa apariencia a Ulquiorra.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

Ichigo & Co. Habían encontrado una oportunidad para escaparse de los ojos vigilantes de la SS y llegar hasta Urahara, con la distracción que creo Grimmjow nadie había visto como Orihime se libro de la muerte súbita, pero con Grimmjow alrededor no había duda de que solo había un lugar al que se la hubiesen podido llevar, HM.

Ichigo no estaba nada feliz , primero se entera que mientras Ogichi había tomado control entero de su cuerpo como hollow había intentado matar a sus amigos, luego de que su amiga había revivido el ejercito de los Espadas incluido Ulquiorra, y para terminar no pudo hacer nada contra la sentencia de la SS; Orihime había arriesgado su vida acompañándolo la primera vez que ellos fueron a la SS, solo para que pudiera rescatar a Rukia y el no fallo, pero ahora no había podido salvarla a ella, y en cambio resulta que algún Espada lo hizo.

_- Si efectivamente sabría que vendrían, y si efectivamente tengo una garganta que puede llevarlos a HM; pero les recomiendo ser cautelosos con toda la SS, sobre ustedes lo mejor será que solo vallan dos de ustedes._ – Esas fueron las palabras de Urahara y los escogidos habían sido Ichigo e Ishida _irónico; _mientras Ichigo trataba de pensar como habían llegado a esa situación no podía quitarse la imagen de Inoue, lo último que vio de ella antes de bajar del domo, una Inoue dolida sobre la muerte de los Espadas, más que todos sobre el cuarto Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer y ahora justo como las dudas surgieron ahora así iban a terminar.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

_- De hecho, yo solo pasaba por aquí para informarles que se abrió una garganta directo para aca, aunque dudo que sea la SS, por que se abrió desde el mundo humano y solo lleva dos personas en ella._ – informo un perezoso Stark.

_- ¿Identificaste a quienes vienen en esa garganta?_ – pregunto Ulquiorra

_- Pues bueno….._

_- INOUE!_ –Grito un alterado Ichigo- _se que estas aquí, Inoue vamos te llevare a casa y todo esto se termina aquí. _

_- Oh no_ – Orihime ahora sí que estaba consternada y muy preocupada de que se diera lugar a otra pelea inútil, pero fue muy tarde para pensar en algo Ichigo ya estaba en la puerta.

_- Kurosaki-kun _

_- Inoue_ – de pronto Ichigo noto a la sombra parada justo a lado de Orihime – _Ulquiorra_ – dijo en un tono defensivo.

_- Kurosaki por favor esa no es forma de irrumpir en….._ – Ishida venia justo detrás de Ichigo cuando también entro por la habitación. _– Inoue –san._

_- Ishida-kun_ – dijo con gusto Orihime.

_- ¿U-Ulquiorra?–_ pronuncio Ishida al reconocerlo.

_- Si, em, bueno y yo soy Stark, mucho gusto ahora que ya todos quedamos presentados pues creo que yo me retiro, quedan en su casa_ – Stark salió por la puerta, no iba a quedarse ahí cuando la caldera explotara, y justo detrás de el iba Lilineth gritándole incoherencias a Stark.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos cuantos segundos, una que pareció una eternidad así que Ishida tuvo que romperlo.

_- Me alegra mucho que estés bien Inoue-san, estuvimos muy preocupadas cuando se dicto tu sentencia de forma inesperada, lamentamos mucho no haber sido de ayuda cuando mas nos necesitabas._

_- Oh no, no debes preocuparte por eso Ishida-kun, además soy yo quien les debe una explicación _– Orihime dijo lo ultimo muy nerviosa jugando con los dedos de su mano.

_- Exacto_ – grito Ichigo – _asi que era verdad lo que el Comandante dijo Inoue, reviviste a los Espada, y entre ellos a Ulquiorra, ¿en que estabas pensando?_

_- Pues…..pues yo_

- _Ella no tiene por qué darte explicaciones de nada Shinigami_ – defendió Ulquiorra.

- _¿Qué dijiste? Tu y yo tenemos una pelea inconclusa, nose que demonios paso contigo o como es que pudiste volver, pero no creas que voy a dejarme engañar por esa apariencia de humano que ahora sostienes_.

_- ¿Cómo te preguntas? Está claro que fueron las habilidades de la Mujer las que hicieron esto, ¿o es que acaso no conoces de lo que es capaz, aun con el tiempo en que fue tu compañera? Ya veo, subestimaste su potencial ¿no?_ – Contesto un ya alterado Ulquiorra.

_¿Qué dijiste? No eres nadie para venirme a decir cómo tratar a mis amigos._

_- BASTA YA!_ – Grito Orihime -_ ¿No tuvieron suficiente con el daño que se hicieron en el domo? ¿ Están dispuestos a comenzar otra horrible e inútil batalla? Y para que, que les trajo la primera que ansían tanto volver a pelear._

- _Inoue yo…. _– Ichigo no sabía que decir.

-_ Kurosaki-kun yo necesito hablar contigo, nos dejarían a solas por favor._

_- No me parece que eso sea….._- Hablo Ulquiorra a quien no le parecía para nada la idea.

_- Por favor _– Dijo Orihime con sus ojos en los de el ex –Espada, unos ojos suplicantes. Como podía decirle que no Ulquiorra sabía que lo último que Orihime deseaba era volver a verlos pelear, por supuesto no querría volver a ver a su amado Shinigami caer, el sabía que su preocupación era hacia Kurosaki Ichigo, pero despertar a ese hollow dormido en el interior del Shinigami tampoco era una opción. –_ Bien_ – por fin accedió Ulquiorra saliendo del cuarto con Ishida tras de el.

_- Kurosaki-kun yo… yo en verdad. _– ella estaba tratando de buscar las palabras concretas para explicar el porque de una acción tan ilógica, pero no había un porque claro ella estaba solo siguiendo a su corazón.

_- Inoue, de verdad me gustaría entender por que trajiste a el enemigo de vuelta, a alguein tan peligroso como Ulquiorra, ¿era por eso que no nos recibías en tu casa y que no ibas a la escuela? Fue por medio de Chizuru que nos enteramos de que habías hecho esto y…._

_- ¿Chizuru-chan? _– Orihime estaba confundida

_- Olvida eso. El punto aquí es que nos has traicionado._

_- No digas eso Kurosaki-kun yo nunca quize eso._

_- Entonces ¿Por qué?_

_- Pense que tu mas que nadie lo entenderías, después de lo que paso, de verdad pensé que podrías comprenderme, tu mismo viste a Ulquiorra antes de morir._

_- Esto fue por que te salvo a ti y a Ishida de….d-de mi?_

_- ¿Qué?_ – Ichigo aun se sentía culpable por eso –_Pe-pense que tu no recordabas nada de lo que…..- _las palabras de Orihime fueron cortadas cuando de repente Ichigo la tomo por las brazos y la comenzó a sacudir fuerte.

_- Inoue lo siento, en verdad lo siento, se que te falle a ti y a Ishida _– Ichigo de repente abrazo a Orihime, cosa que la tomo por sorpresa – _Perdoname yo….perdi el control de mi mismo yo…..pude haberlos matado_.

¿Cuanto tiempo? cuanto tiempo soño Orihime con poder estar en los brazos de Ichigo, cuanto tiempo espero por esta oportunidad y ahora que estaba pasando; _nada_ ella simplemente no sintió nada y lo peor es que solo podía pensar en todo lo malo que había pasado, era su culpa que Ichigo se sintiera asi.

-_No Kurosaki-kun_ – Orihime se soltó de su abrazo - _soy yo la que debería disculparme contigo y con todos, si yo no hubiese sido tan débil en ese momento, si yo no hubiera gritado por ayuda tu no…. tu no hubieras._

-_ Esto no fue tu culpa Inoue_

- _Entonces fue culpa de los dos, Kurosaki-kun, ¿ya hablaste de esto con Kuchiki-san?_ – Ichigo bajo la mirada apenado. - _Yo no soy quien para poder ayudarte con esto, pero estoy segura de que Kuchiki-san si podrá hacerlo._

- _Pretendes que regrese solo asi dejándote aquí con ellos _

- _No van a hacerme ningún daño, obtuvieron su segunda oportunidad y con ello su redención._

- _¿Redencion? Ese tipo fue quien te secuestro sin mencionar que es un monstruo_ – la rabia de Orihime hirvió con estas palabras de Ichigo.

- _No puedes hablar asi, tu menos que nadie, por que te recuerdo que mientras tú perdias tu humanidad Ulquiorra gano una, mientras tu perdias tu corazón Ulquiorra gano el suyo y…hue_ – Orihime se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de regresar las palabras que había dicho, como pudo como podía ser tan cruel, pero ya era tarde.

La reacción de Ichigo fue de un shock total y no pudo mas que bajar apenado la mirada, apenado y triste- _así que fue eso lo que paso eh._

_- No Kurosaki-kun, yo en verdad lo siento no quería….._

_- Creo que dijiste suficiente._

- _Kurosaki-kun por favor escúchame; yo en verdad agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, lo agradezco y se que todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, enteramente mi culpa, y créeme que no hay noche en que no me lamente por mi vergonzoso comportamiento, pero no podemos juzgar a Ulquiorra y a los demás considerando TODO lo que paso y yo sé Kurosaki-kun, yo se que tu si puedes comprenderme _– los ojos de Orihime ahora más que suplicantes estaban llenos de esperanza.

_- Lo sé Inoue, es solo que, no puedo, aun no puedo olvidar todo lo que paso. Y no puedo creer que tú lo hallas hecho._

Orihime miro a Ichigo mientras salía por la puerta y ella se desplomo en su cama, por supuesto que no podía olvidarlo, como podía decir que lo había hecho, aquellas pesadillas la torturaron por la noche, ella jamás podría olvidar como se sintió.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación; Ulquiorra había utilizado la habilidad de su ojo para observar a Orihime, aquella costumbre de no quitarle los ojos de encima mientras estaba con el Shinigami, parecía ahora una molestia pero simplemente no se iba y en cuanto vio al Shinigami envolver a la Mujer con un abrazo, comprendió porque no se espía a la gente y ahora deseaba no haber conservado la habilidad de grabar todo lo que ve, marchándose justo después de esa escena.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

A/N: Tan tan tan tan, la conversacion Ichigo & Orihime aun no ha terminado, proximo capitulo sera de recuerdos de la pelea del domo.

Bueno para los fans de Ichigo lamento si les molesta su comportamiento pero necesito antagonizar un poco esto, ademas en verdad no puedo imaginar cual seria la reaccion de Ichigo ante el regreso de Ulquiorra, pero seguro que estaria alterado, y lamento tambien que tenga que resolver solo lo de Ogichi se que es Rukia quien siempre lo ayuda aqui y aunque trate no puedo hacerme escribir algo de IchiRuki respeto la pareja y ademas puedo verla si, pero simplemente me la pela.

En cuanto a Stark me encanta el personaje pero a parte de su flojera absoluta y de su genialidad, no puedo imaginar como seria su carácter además de uno muy relajado jeje. Asi que lamento el OOC.


	6. Recuerdos y realizaciones

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me dan mucho ánimo. ^_^

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero las cosas las tengo muy liadas en este momento.

_italicas: dialogos y pensamientos._

_Italicas subrayadas: Cosas importantes._

Queria tratar de plasmar como se sintio Orihime durante el domo, se que su compartamiento desepciono a muchos sobre todo al saber que ella realmente puede dar mucho más, pero despues trate de entender cual fue la verdadera desespercaion que ella sintio en ese momento. (Y si siento que Ichigo es un poco culpable por ello)

Un poco emo, pero Orihime es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no es mi intencion hacerla quedar mal, solo trato de ser realista.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

Orihime estaba sentada en su cama con la palma de su mano en su frente, como si así tratase de contener todos los recuerdos de su mente. Aquello que le dijo Kurosaki antes de marcharse daba vueltas en su mente, como no iba a recordar todo lo que paso en el domo, había pasado dos días enteros torturándose con lo que paso, culpándose de su comportamiento tan patético, todos sus votos habían quedado aplastados en solo un segundo solo en un grito y toda su resolución también se había venido abajo junto con su voluntad.

Pero fue justo después de esos dos días enteros de lágrimas cuando se resolvió a hacer lo que quería y con ello había podido traer un poco de calma a su estado, calma que el Shinigami vino a perturbar; Orihime tuvo que recapitular todos los sucesos en dos días de dolor, en los que sus amigos la dejaron de lado después de regresar de Hueco Mundo. A pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron en su estancia ahí había solo una escena que perturbaba su mente mas que todo lo demás.

La quinta Torre.

_Flashback_

Aizen se había ido a destruir Karakura, cosa que la preocupaba mucho, pero pronto todo eso se vino de lado y su mente se enfoco solo en una cosa, _**Ulquiorra. **_Por fin había salido de la caja negación e inmediatamente puso sus ojos en ella, no era el mejor momento para que el apareciera y la mirada que le dio hizo a Orihime sentir triste, pero firme, no dio ni un paso atrás mientras Ulquiorra se acercaba decidido a ella inundándola de preguntas, por qué?, simplemente porque no le temía además el nunca la había lastimado.

_- ¿Tienes miedo Mujer?_ – pregunto el - _¿Qué?- _penso ella._  
_

_- Eres inútil para Aizen ahora, morirás aquí sin nadie que pueda tocarte_ – prosiguio el frio Espada - _eso lo sabia desde que decidi venir a este lugar.-_

_- Te eh preguntado si tienes miedo_ – Ulquiorra tenia su kirada fija en ella - _¿porque te interesa ahora saber como me siento?-_

_- No, No tengo miedo_ – Orihime encontró su respuesta justo antes de abofetear a Ulquiorra _– porque ahora mi corazón esta con ellos-_

_- En serio me estas diciendo esto a mi, que no tienes miedo solo porque tus amigos están aquí-_

_- Si - _

Lo que dijo Ulquiorra después fue algo que ella jamás olvidaría.

_- ¿Qué es un corazón? - _

- ¿_Si abro tu pecho lo veré ahí? ¿Si destrozo tu cráneo lo encontrare ahí?- _Ulquiorra habia posado la punta de sus dedos en el pecho de Orihime, accion que la sorprendio, pero ella no lo rechazo. Cuanto se lamento Orihime por no haber sido capaz de contestar su pregunta antes, antes de que Kurosaki-kun llegara.

Cuando el llego todo comenzó a ser explosiones y coque de Espadas y lo peor era que la cabeza de Orihime estaba revuelta también, ella de verdad no quería que pelearan, no quería que tuviesen que enfrentarse y de hecho ella estaba preocupada por los dos. Había logrado encontrar un atisbo de humanidad en Ulquiorra, aquellos ojos llenos de honesta curiosidad le hicieron creer que tal vez el solo estaba confundido, pero ahora peleaba como si quisiera mostrar algo. De vez en cuando Ulquiorra volteaba a ver a Orihime dirigiéndole algunas palabras en medio de su conversación con Kurosaki-kun _– Ella es una de nosotros_ – Orihime realmente estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado la conversación entre esos dos, solo la ultima frase - _¿Qué? Pero por que Ulquiorra decía algo como eso, Aizen ya la había liberado, no había razón para ella de estar ahí, ni de el para pelear era acaso que….-_ Pero Orihime no pudo terminar su pensamiento cuando Ulquiorra ya había quedado detrás de Kurosaki-kun iba a atacarlo por la espalda y el ni se había dado cuenta – _tengo que hacer algo_ – Orihime dio un paso decidido al frente y puso su escudo para detener el ataque de Ulquiorra, su escudo, como de costrumbre, se despedazo en segundos pero fue capaz de detener el ataque dándole a Ulquiorra una mirada desafiante hacia a ella, más sin embargo las palabras de Ulquiorra no fueron algo que ella esperase.

_- ¿Por qué lo has ayudado? -  
_

_- ¿Qué?-  
_

_- ¿pregunto que porque lo has ayudado?-  
_

_¿Por que? – - pues…por que…- _A donde quieres llegar con esto Ulquiorra._  
_

_- ¿Por qué es tu amigo? Si ese es el caso porque no lo ayudaste antes ¿Por qué dudaste? – _Orihime no sabia como contestar esa pregunta porque dudo, no, realmente no lo hizo Orihime se había acostumbrado a ver a Ichigo como un guerrero en brillante armadura por supuesto que el no fallaría, Kurosaki no perdería y eso era lo que temía, pero también llego a conocer a Ulquiorra lo suficiente como para saber que no fallaría, había seguido los ataques de Ulquiorra lo suficiente como para saber que en verdad lo lastimaría, la voz de Kurosaki la saco de sus pensamientos.

_- Cállate;_ _Inoue gracias por protegerme, pero esto es peligroso quedate lejos_ – Y claro ella lo hizo, al instante como soldado que cumple una orden comenzó a retroceder sus pasos, después de todo ella sabia que el no la quería cerca, tan entrada estaba en lo que veía que no sentío a las dos sombras que se acercaron a ella por detrás hasta que ya la habían agarrado. Eran Loly y Menoly esas dos arrancar que le tenían celos solo por Aizen. Habian comenzado a golpearla de nuevo y a arrancarle las mangas, y ella no tenia voluntad para defenderse, cuando Kurosaki estaba cerca, a Orihime, de cierta manera le gustaba sentirse como damisela en apuros, esperaba que este la rescatara y asi se había convertido penosamente solo en una roca inmóvil cuando escucho el grito de Kurosaki, Loly la había tomado como rehén y ella observo como Kurusaki-kun se acercaba a ella encendiendo su Bankai –_genial va a lanzar su Bankai y yo estoy aquí como rehén –_ Este no es el tipo de rescate que uno imagina, pero de repente alguien se interpuso entre el ataque quien era

–_Ulquiorra-_ Escucho a Loly gritar

– _¿Ulquiorra?_ – Orihime quería ver pero Loly le había bajado la cabeza – ¿_acaso Ulquiorra la había salvado? - _

_– no te equivoques no estoy ayudándote_- tenia que ser, el mismo Ulquiorra de siempre.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que aquel grandote Yammy, había llegado también se había desecho de Menoly con facilidad y ahora estaba a punto de matar a Loly aunque esta ya hubiera liberado. –_No-_ Orihime grito aun sin darse cuenta y atrajo la atención de Yammy, grave error _– Ulquiorra que hay de esta mujer puedo matarla_ - Orihime por algún motivo estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta de Ulquiorra, pero este no dijo nada y de alguna manera tampoco iba a detenerlo; Y de repente vio un haz de luz azul, una flecha. Ishida-kun estaba también ahí, Orihime estaba tirada en el piso incapaz de levantar si quiera la mirada, se sentía ya bastante inútil, y sin voluntad además de decepcionada y sin poder entender porque simplemente se permitió a ella misma caer tanto. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Kurosaki-kun y Ulquiorra se habían marchado al parecer a la cima del domo _–no-_ Orihime no quería que desaparecieran de su visión, ella tenia que ver esto hasta el final.

Comenzo a acercarse junto a Ishida a la orilla del domo, pensaba en Ulquiorra y en su ferrea curiosidad sobre el corazón, en como nunca la había tocado aunque ella lo abofeteo, en sus preguntas honestas y sus ojos, auquellos ojos que parecían darle un poco de….de entendimiento, asi es tal vez solo quería entender. _- ¿En serio estas diciéndome esas cosas ami? Que no tienes miedo porque tus amigos están aquí –_ Ulquiorra pareció tan decidido a mostrarle algo después de que Orihime dijo esto, estaba segura que Ulquiorra quería probarle un punto.

Pensaba en Kurosaki-kun, no quería que él o ninguno de sus amigos salieran heridos en esta batalla tan inútil, no quería ver a Kurosaki-kun lastimado otra vez – _tal vez si halla una manera de detener esto; tal vez no es demasiado tarde, si yo pudiera. –_ Fue cuando Orihime sintió la lluvia de inmenso y espeso riatsu caer sobre ellos por acción inmediata supo de quien se trataba solo había alguien que era capaz de desprender un Riatsu tan oscuro, espeso y tan desesperanzado_;_ estaba decidida, detendría esta estúpida batalla y evitaría que tanto Kurosaki-kun como Ulquiorra se mataran el uno al otro.

Asi que le pidió a Ishida que la subiera hasta la cima del domo. Ishida-kun no se veía convencido, como si tratara de evitarlo, así que ella decidió que tendría que tratar algo mas –_por favor_- esta vez no pudo negarse, Ishida creo un extraño circulo con su Riatsu usándolo como elevador, era solido como roca, ella estaba realmente impresionada de esta nueva habilidad _– para Ishida-kun siempre es tan fácil aprender técnicas utiles en poco tiempo, aunque relamente se esfuerza mucho – _Como leyendo sus pensamientos Ishida comenzó a explicar como obtuvo esta nueva técnica, lamentándose por no haberla podido descubrirla antes – _parece que ellos también tuvieron difíciles batallas -_ pensó Inoue incapaz de hablar soltando solo un leve –_Ishida-kun-_ entonces el mar de riatsu los inundo, ahora era mucho mas oscuro, como si estuviese lleno de confusión y odio, _-¿acaso me habré equivocado con respecto a Ulquiorra? -_ ; en cuanto llegaron a la cima Orihime comenzó a correr con todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas, estaba siguiendo el riatsu de Ulquiorra y ahora si que estaba preocupada, lo que vio fue algo que jamás olvidaría y toda la voluntad con la que subió al domo se esfumo en un segundo – _Así que has venido Mujer, perfecto_ – Lo que sintió Orihime es ese momento fue indescriptible, Kurosaki estaba herido de pies a cabeza, hasta su ropa se había desecho y Ulquiorra lo estaba sosteniendo por el cuello con lo que parecía ser una cola, ella no estaba prestando mucha atención a la nueva apariencia de Ulquiorra pero sabía que era él.

-_Observa atentamente, como sello la vida del hombre en el cual pusiste todas tus esperanzas –_ Ulquiorra comenzó a cargar lo que parecía un cero en la punta de su dedo, apuntándolo al pecho de Kurosaki y _–poof-_ había perforado por completo su pecho y lo había tirado desde la cima de ese domo. Orihime sintió la pura desesperación correr por su cuerpo_ –noooooo!-_ lanzo sus hadas para tratar de detener la caída de Kurosaki quien iba directo al suelo.

Ella corrió hacia el con todas sus fuerzas tenia que tratar de recupera su vida, pero Ulquiorra ya se había interpuesto en su camino _– es inútil, no eres capaz de traer de vuelta su vida –_ Dijo Ulquiorra, ahora era cuando ella presto atención en la nueva apariencia de Ulquiorra, tenia alas negras y una cola, las marcas de lagrimas tan características de Ulquiorra se habían acentuado y el agujero en su pecho se habia agrandado, parecía un angel caído, caído en la desesperación y sin otro propósito mas que matar. _-¿Fue por eso? Es por lo que que te dije que le hiciste esto a Kurosaki-kun - _ Orihime no sabia como, pero la mirada de que Ulquiorra le estaba dando en ese momento le confirmo sus pensamientos.

Ishida lanzo una flecha a Ulquiorra y ella aprovecho su intromisión para acercarse a Kurosaki, su pecho agujerado estaba en tierra, su ojos vacios y su cuerpo inerte y sin vida ya hacia en el piso. Su shun shun Rikka no estaba funcionando y si lo hacían no era lo bastante rápido, Orihime sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas sin ser capaz de detenerlas –_no es posible - _Su cabellero de brillante armadura había caído y era por su culpa, si no hubiese sido tan débil, Kurosaki-kun siempre fue invencible para ella y ahora estaba ahí, inerte, y ella no podía regresarlo, su Kurosaki-kun no fue tan invencible como ella siempre pensó –_Que debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? –_ Orihime se repitió la pregunta una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta, ella no era una peleadora no importa cuanto lo intentara y ahora ni siquiera podía curar. Un flash paso a lado de ella –_Ishida-kun-_ se dio cuenta que le faltaba una mano y aun asi trato de enfrentarse a Ulquiorra de nuevo, por instinto lanzo su Santen kesshun para tratar de protegerlo pero Ulquiorra lo despedazo solo con su cola. – _Voy a ver morir a mis amigos aquí sin poder hacer nada, Kurosaki-kun no se levanta, Ishida-kun perdió una mano, ¿porque? ¿por que? Kurosaki-kun, el siempre nos salva, el siempre nos ayuda el puede, el tiene-_ Orihime se había hundido por completo en desesperación y ya no tenia esperanza, dejo que el miedo invadiera su cuerpo y estaba habitada por una gran tristeza, sus poderes habían fallado dos veces estaba claro que no podía hacer nada.

Asi que cometió el peor error de su vida.

_- AYUDAME KUROSAKI-KUN! – _Orihime nunca entendió porque egoístamente pidió ayuda para ella, no era quien estaba en peligro en esa situación, se había dejado llevar por su terror y peor aun tenia tan arraigados en su corazón aquellos deseos de tener un héroe solo pare ella. Y lo peor paso.

Kurosaki se había convertido en una criatura aterradora, en un monstruo. Orihime reconoció el riatsu, era el mismo que había comenzado a despedir cuando había peleado contra Yammy la primera vez. Kurosaki nunca le dijo nada a Orihime sobre eso, nunca hablo con ella de sus problemas, pero ella sabía que era aquella parte de él la que Kurosaki tanto temía, por la que se había ido a entrenar con Hacchi-san y los demás y ahora por su culpa había despertado.

Orihime no pudo más que decirse así misma que ese no era Kurosaki, la batalla fue cruenta, Kurosaki estaba actuando como un verdadero monstruo y ya le había arrancado medio cuerpo a Ulquiorra, Ishida-kun había tratado de detenerlo y como resultado le atravesaron una espada _– No, ese no puede ser Kurosaki_ – pensó ella en un shock total. Pero lo era.

-_Tu…..Ayuda…._ – fue lo que expreso aquella criatura en control del cuerpo de Kurosaki –_No puede ser –_ Orihime comenzó a ser comida por la culpa, todo lo que había pasado había sido solo por ella y su insensatez, entreno tanto para no convertirse en una carga y las cosas habían resultado así. –_Tengo que arreglar lo que hize, debo detener a Kurosaki-kun, antes de que mate a Ulquiorra a sangre fría -_ Pero su grito suplicante no fue escuchado - _Detente Kurosaki-kun -_ por el contrario provoco que Kurosaki pusiera su atención en ellos, cargando un cero entre sus cuernos decidido a lanzarlo. _- ¿Qué? Planea matarnos_ – En alguna parte de la mente de Orihime pensó que esto era realmente apropiado para ella, morir a manos del hombre que amaba, el hombre al que había convertido en un monstruo.

Pero algo que Orihime no esperaba sucedió, por detrás de Kurosaki-kun se había parado alguien –_Ulquiorra! ¿Por qué?, ¿Que hace acaso tiene planeado atacarlo por la espalda? no, no es eso el está apuntando a su cuerno. - _una gran explosión sobrevino y al instante Kurosaki cayó al suelo siendo el nuevamente. Al ver la cara del Kurosaki-kun que Orihime conocía no pudo evitar correr hacia él, por instinto, tratando de contener las lagrimas que estaban quemando en sus ojos se arrodillo hacia el gritando su nombre, cuando el despertó Orihime solo pudo darle una sombra de sonrisa, no era ni siquiera una verdadera, aun estaba triste, pero para Kurosaki eso fue suficiente.

Lo que paso después fue algo que no capto bien, aquellos dos aun querían seguir con su batalla _- ¿Por qué Quieren continuar con esta estupidez? no han tenido suficiente, a Ulquiorra todavía le falta la mitad de su cuerpo y quiere seguir peleando – _Pero algo andaba mal, cuando Ulquiorra quizo extender su ala comenzó a desvanecerse en el viento, _**como cenizas.**_ Y además quería que Kurosaki-kun lo matara, pero él se negó.

Ulquiorra de repente voltio su mirada hacia Orihime _– Justo cuando comenzaba encontrarlos interesantes- _Fueron las palabras de Ulquiorra mientras observaba a Orihime. –_Ah entonces no me equivoque contigo – _pero era demasiado tarde el ya estaba desapareciendo con el viento.

_-¿Me tienes Miedo Mujer? –_ Ulquiorra comenzó a extender su mano hacia mi _–¿por qué a mí?_ _Después de todo lo que paso y aun quieres respuestas por mi parte_. – Orihime no sabía porque pero el solo ver a Ulquiorra en ese momento logro asentar la mente de Orihime, de repente todo lo que había sentido antes desapareció y ella se levanto firme y segura ante Ulquiorra como siempre se había mostrado ante él, de alguna manera ella se sentía de ese modo cuando estaba con él.

_- No te tengo miedo –_ Por supuesto que no lo tenía tu jamás me tocaste ni me lastimaste, porque habría de tenerte miedo. La mano que el extendía hacia ella contenía lo último de su curiosidad y Orihime decidió corresponder su acción, dándole una leve sonrisa, triste, puesto que sabía que Ulquiorra estaba desapareciendo, pero sonrisa al fin, como queriendo dar con ella todo el entendimiento de su simple oración.

Y la mano de Ulquiorra estaba extendida hacia ella, como si valiera lo suficiente para entregar sus últimos momentos a ella _– aun después de todos mis errores_- pero a pesar de eso no había duda en su corazón asi que trato de sostener su mano también, pero solo cenizas fue lo que toco sus dedos –_muy tarde-_ aunque se apresuro lo mas que pudo ya había sido muy tarde, trato de extender su mano de nuevo pero esta vez ya todo el brazo de Ulquiorra se había desintegrado y fue cuando lo vio, a través de sus dedos pudo ver el rostro de Ulquiorra y en el una mirada que por alguna razón solo ella entendió. _–¿Arrepentimiento, era eso lo que vi ahí?- _Y antes de que lo supiera el ya había desaparecido entre la arena de Hueco Mundo.

Orihime repaso los eventos del domo en su mente una y otra vez, sintiéndose cada vez mas culpable por su debilidad, preguntándose porque solo podía quedarse parada y observando cada vez que Kurosaki-kun estaba cerca cuando en cambio Ulquiorra la hacía sentir firme y decidida, fuerte.

Orihime pensó en todas las veces que había dependido de Kurosaki-kun, incluso cuando esa no fuese du intención siempre termino haciéndolo, los sentimientos que tenia por él se habían vuelto casi obsesivos al grado de sentir celos de una de sus mejores amigas.

Orihime no podía evitarlo la soledad la estaba consumiendo, en la escuela no se sentía asi pero cuando llegaba a su casa_…-todo fue diferente desde que mi hermano murió, y aunque trate de mantenerme fuerte la soledad me sobrecogía-_ pensaba Orihime. Queria que Ichigo se deshiciera de su soledad y al verlo como caballero invencible, su príncipe en armadura blanca, había dejado que su dependencia hacia él la hiciera querer sentirse como damisela en apuros, como una princesa. Pero Orihime no era nada como una princesa. Aunque ese vestido blanco la hiciera lucir como una. Orihime volteo a su mesa de noche donde había dejado el vestido Arrancar que le habían dado. –_debo deshacerme de esto_ – pero cuando lo tomo en sus manos un recuerdo llego a ella.

_-Increíble, te sienta bien_ – Orihime ensancho los ojos. La voz estoica del arrancar recorrió la mente de Orihime como en un eco –_como es que ahora me doy cuenta que de hecho me estaba haciendo un cumplido _– Orihime pensó en todo lo que había pasado con el Cuarto Espada, su mirada fija siempre en sus ojos, aquella mirada que parecía podía perforar su cuerpo y alma, como si pudiera ver todo a través de ella, su voz estoica pero sincera, su actitud fría pero curiosa. Las preguntas de Ulquiorra aun recorrían la mente de Orihime.

_-¿Que es un corazón?_ – ahora ella estaba tan arrepentida de no haberle podido dar una respuesta antes. –_si hubiera podido hacerlo tal vez lo hubiese entendido y no habría atacado a Kurosaki-kun como lo hizo _– Orihime suspiro y apretó el vestido hacia su pecho.

_-¿Pero por que Ulquiorra estaba tan decidido a mostrarme que mis puntos eran inútiles? ¿Por qué insistió tanto en mostrarme como atravesaba a Kurosaki-kun? –_ Orihime recordó como en la cima del domo parecía como si Ulquiorra estuviese esperando por ella, y recordó sus palabras. – _Ahora observa atentamente como sello la vida del hombre en que pusiste todas tus esperanzas - _ Entonces ella no había estado equivocada si había sido su culpa que Ulquiorra actuara de esa manera, Ulquiorra era bastante observador y aunque Orihime nunca hubiera dicho nada especifico sobre sus sentimientos fue claro para Ulquiorra quien le importaba. _–ahh_- suspiro Orihime, pensó en como Ulquiorra la había protegido de ser aplastada por el bankai de Kurosaki, probablemente esa no era su intención pero termino haciéndolo. El como había saltado para salvarla a ella y a Ishida-kun, irónicamente, del mismo Kurosaki _-¿Por qué lo habría hecho? –_ Orihime pensó en la ironía de la situación ella grito por ayuda a un caballero y fue el dragón quien atendió a su llamado.

Pensó en como Ulquiorra nunca la había tocado _– yo se que el nunca me hubiese lastimado, si hubiera querido hacerlo lo hubiera hecho desde que lo cachetee –_ Entonces porque había gritado por ayuda a un hombre caído en lugar de pararse por ella misma. – _porque mis habilidades no habrían resultado, me hize tan dependiente de Kurosaki-kun que cuando el está cerca no me paro por mí misma. –_

Orihime comenzó a pensar en sus sentimientos por Kurosaki, cuánto tiempo los había sostenido y cuan malos habían sido para ella, haber puesto toda su fe y haber cifrado toda su confianza en un solo hombre no era algo que pudiese considerarse bueno y Ulquiorra lo sabia. Se había venido abajo, ella y toda su voluntad, solo por su baja autoestima. –_pero Kurosaki-kun no tiene la culpa de mis errores el es uno de mis preciados amigos y tampoco la tuvo….. – _Orihime agacho la cabeza con lagrimas en sus ojos, _-…Y tampoco la tuvo Ulquiorra, tenia razón al decirme que hablara del corazón como si estuviese en la palma de mi mano. – _Orihime trato de entender a Ulquiorra y aquella imagen la asechaba sin querer irse de su mente, aquellos ojos esmeralda acosaban sus sueños por la noche y hasta creía que los veía por todos lados, pero la imagen que oprimía su corazón eran aquellos ojos que pudo ver a través de sus manos mientras se convertía en cenizas.

Mientras pensaba más y más en Ulquiorra, Kurosaki fue dejando su mente y por alguna razón la calma la invadia pero con ella una desoladora tristeza, cuan diferentes habian sido sus reacciones para estos dos hombres.

_- Que egoísta he sido, pensando solo en mi misma cuando Ulquiorra también debió de haber estado solo, quien sabe como habrá sido su vida antes de ser un hollow _– La apariencia de Ulquiorra acecho la mente de Orihime, y lo que más despertaba su curiosidad eran aquellas marcas como lagrimas bajo sus ojos - _Me pregunto si tos ojos habrán sido azul verdoso una vez y si tu lloraste todo el azul de tus ojos _– Orihime cerro sus ojos y abrazo sus rodillas a su pecho. –_Me pregunto si moriste llorando_ – Por alguna extraña razón Orihime pudo sentirse más cerca de Ulquiorra ahora más que nunca.

Orihime miro a la luna por su ventana apretó sus puños, limpio sus lagrimas y se paro. –_Pero tuve suficiente, ha sido suficiente de la niña que soy, quiero crecer, QUIERO CAMBIAR, quiero ser la mujer que Ulquiorra decía que era._ – Orihime decidió dejar su dependencia en las personas, amaba a sus amigos claro pero ahora se pararía por ella misma, decidió dejar de colgarse de Kurosaki y decidió hacer lo que Hacchi-san le había dicho. _– Lo importante no es como debería ser; si no coo tu quieres que sea. _– Y ahora Orihime sabia exactamente que era lo que quería y eso era ver a Ulquiorra y obtener respuestas de el.

_Fin Flashback_

_-No voy a olvidar la razón por la que tomo mi deseción, no importa lo que diga Kurosaki-kun – _Se dijo Orihime a ella misma mientras se sentaba en la cama, volteando a su alrededor había pasado un rato desde que Kurosaki salió de la habitación pero Ulquiorra no había vuelta. Entonces escucho la puerta abrirse y como resorte se paró de la cama.

_-Ulqui….. –_ pero la persona en la puerta no era el

-_Ah lo siento Inoue-san, solo quería saber cómo te sentías –_ Dijo Ishida desde la puerta, Orihime se había parado tan rápido que logro marearse, aun no se recuperaba por completo. Ishida corrió hacia ella.

-_Inoue-san! Estas bien_ – Ishida la levanto y la ayudo a volver a la cama.

_-Si, lo siento Ishida-kun, es solo que aun estoy algo débil, supongo que algo de descanso me ayudara, gracias._ – contesto ella. Ishida sonrio.

_-Deberías dormir; me alegra mucho que estés sana y salva_ – Ishida miro a Orihime con una mirada dulce. Inoue no pudo más que sentirse culpable.

_-I-Ishida-kun, tu, bueno es que yo… tu no….-_ Orihime tomo aire – _¿Qué piensas tu ha cerca de lo que hize? ¿también estas molesto conmigo? –_ Ishida la miro sorprendido por un momento y luego sonrio.

_-Por supuesto que no Inoue-san, estoy sorprendido lo admito pero jamás molesto – _

_Incluso aunque no….-_ Orihime fue cortada a mitad de su oración.

_Si, incluso si no entiendo por qué lo hiciste, sabes Inoue-san creo que es muy bueno que les hallas permitido tener una segunda oportunidad, me sorprendí mucho cuando pudiste restaurar mi mano, pero no pensé que también pudieras hacer lo que hiciste, me parece increíble. –_ Orihime sonrio sintiéndose muy aliviada.

_-Muchas gracias Ishida-kun –_

_-Ahora intenta descansar si, aun estas débil –_ Ishida la cubrió con la sabana.

_-Inoue-san yo…. ¿Estás feliz teniendo a Ulquiorra aquí? –_ Ishida llevaba la pregunta dando vueltas en su mente desde que vio a Inoue en el domo, con las manos en su pecho contemplando los restos de cenizas que quedaban en sus dedos. Aunque realmente no era esa la pregunta exacta que quería hacer.

_-Sí, lo estoy –_ Orihime observo el rostro de Ishida-kun no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero no iba a mentir mas, menos a el que había sido tan buen amigo para ella, aunque a Orihime le dolía en el alma hacerlo. _–Lo siento Ishida-kun –_ Pero Ishida solo sonrio mientras dirigía su paso fuera de la habitación.

_-Lo sé Inoue-san_ – Dijo mientras le sonreía tristemente luego volteo hacia la puerta. –_Lo eh sabido desde hace mucho – _

Orihime sabía la razón por la que se disculpaba y estaba segura que Ishida también lo sabía. Ella no era tonta sabía muy bien que los sentimientos de Ishida hacia ella no eran solo amistad, y la manera en como Ishida la miro en el domo cuando le dio ánimos solo se lo habían confirmado.

Orihime realmente deseaba poder regresar los sentimientos de Ishida, el era tan bueno, fuerte e inteligente pero ella simplemente no encajaba en él, y ahora solo podía disculparse.

Cerró sus ojos y dejo que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

Quiero ver de nuevo a una Orihime llena de voluntad T_T

Si Ishida esta aqui, es obvio para mi que el tambien siente algo por ella e Ishida es perfecto en muchos sentidos valiente fuerte e inteligente pero por alguna razón Orihime no queda con desde mi punto de vista ella necesita a un hombre duro que la ayude a poner algo de razón en su cabeza.


	7. Nueva Comida

Todo tipo de criticas son bienvenidas y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews realmente me hacen muy féliz aunque no siempre pueda escribir y de nuevo LAMENTO TANTO no acelerar esto pero el tiempo es un lujo del que ya no dispongo y mi inspiracion se seca tambien u_u prometo que hare todo lo posible por terminarlo bien.

En cuanto al capitulo anterior si se que muchos lo odiaron pero bueno tenia que desquitarme expresando mi manera de ver a Orihime y el arca the Lust (si muchos foros de discución ¬¬) es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no me agrada escuchar mierdas acerca de ella aunque al final no quedo como yo queria.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS** quienes aún siguen leyendo mi intento de fic.

Ulquiorra había estado en su habitación durante todo el tiempo, sabía que el Shinigami y el Quincy todavía no habían salido de Hueco Mundo temía que si ellos seguían ahí más tiempo la SS entraría tras de ellos por Orihime, no podía permitir eso.

Camino hacia la puerta y puso su mano sobre la perilla, pero no se atrevió a girarla la imagen de la Mujer en los brazos de ese Shinigami aun no salía de su mente.

- _Claro. ¿por qué debería ser diferente?_ – penso Ulquiorra, después de todo aunque ella nunca dijo nada en claro era más que obvio para los ojos de Ulquiorra, la devoción de esa mujer por el Shinigami. – _El hecho de que me haya mostrado una amabilidad que no merezco no significa nada mas ¿Por qué tendría que ser condescendiente conmigo cuando le eh hecho tanto daño?_ – Ulquiorra se pregunto por que de momento a otro esto le importaba tanto, aunque murciélago dentro de el estuviese gritando que actuaba sin sentido.

-_Ahora soy un estúpido humano_ – por fin dijo en voz alta y salió de su habitación.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

Mientras tanto Ichigo caminaba de regreso a la habitación de Orihime dispuesto a disculparse con ella por la anterior discusión, a pesar de todo él no deseaba perder a un amigo, aunque aún no entendía el por qué de la decisión de Inoue, si recordaba las palabras de Grimmjow.

- _La vez bien por fuera pero tú no sabes que tan jodida puede estar por dentro._

- _Eh –_ se dijo Ichigo llevándose la mano a la cabeza – _Maldición que vivida memoria la mía casi creí escuchar a Grimmjow de nuevo _– dijo el pelinaranja en voz alta.

-_Es porque estoy detrás de ti y fui yo quien lo dijo idiota_ – Dijo la profunda voz de Grimmjow que estaba detrás de Ichigo, este se volteo inmediatamente gritando del susto.

-_Qu-Que ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? –_ grito Ichigo aun en shock, como fue posible que no haya ni sentido el riatsu de Grimmjow acercarse.

-_Esta es mi casa idiota en todo caso eres tú el intruso. _– Contesto Grimmjow con una sonrisa burlona.

- _Si, claro_ – Ichigo frunció el seño y continuo con su camino pero al dar unos pasos se detuvo.

-_Me impresiona que esta vez no quieras pelear Grimmjow _– Dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

-_ Hize una promesa; además si tu fuiste capaz de vencer a Ulquiorra tendría que ser muy tonto si me vuelvo a enfrentar a ti._

_- Supongo que después de todo…tu y Ulquiorra tuvieron razón en todo lo que me dijeron._ – E Ichigo continuo su paso.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

Orihime continuaba dormida en la cama estaba tan cansada de traer de vuelta a ella sus tormentosos recuerdos eso y agregando la energía que le fue arrebata es adecuado decir que ni una tractora la levantaría. Cosa que resulto perfecta para un estoico ojos esmeralda.

Ulquiorra había estado pensando en la estrategia perfecta para evitar que la SS dejara de ir tras la Mujer, pero sus acciones ya no eran más un secreto y aunque teóricamente ninguno de los resucitados planearan causar problemas a la basura humana, Ulquiorra sabia que eso no seria suficiente para la SS porque justo como a Aizen les gustaba tener las cosas bajo control.

Ulquiorra había pasado los últimos quien sabe cuantos minutos contemplando a la Mujer dormida frente a él, se había hecho bolita en la cama y su rostro daba a la puerta, a pesar de la apariencia de Orihime ella todavía era una niña.

Ulquiorra acerco una de sus manos tentativamente al rostro de la Mujer y después de unos segundos de dudar al fin acaricio su mejilla con la parte trasera de su mano, cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro.

-_Malditas emociones humanas_- el estomago de Ulquiorra dio un vuelco de disgusto al recordar como ella había corrido hacia el cuerpo caído del Shinigami y llorado sobre él en su última batalla sobre el domo.

- _Como es que ella continuo mostrando preocupación ante quien se había convertido en un monstruo, como podía derramar lagrimas sobre ese Shinigami y no por mi, es que acaso no veía mis propias lagrimas sobre de ella.-_

Le provocaba disgusto pensar en la facilidad de la Mujer para sublevarse hacia ese Shinigami, aquella Mujer que se había parado fuertemente ante él cuándo insulto sus amigos, aquella Mujer que trato de probar a Ulquiorra que no era débil fácilmente podía encarar a cualquier persona incluyendo el Shinigami, pero no lo hacía.

Ulquiorra escucho a Orihime murmurar algunas incoherentes palabras en su sueño, pero antes de comprender que decía, escucho pasos aproximándose a la puerta, rápidamente tomo su distancia de Orihime.

Inmediatamente Ichigo entro a la habitación, posando una mirada intensa en Ulquiorra quien la devolvió fríamente, ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna durante unos segundos.

- _Si vas a llevarte a la Mujer contigo hazlo rápido antes de que la SS venga por ella _– Dijo Ulquiorra con voz firme.

- _Ulquiorra-_ comenzó Ichigo – _No sé la razón por la que Orihime decidió que se arriesgaría a ella misma por ustedes, y tampoco puedo reprocharte nada después de lo que paso _– Ichigo desvió su mirada, vergüenza se reflejaba en sus ojos. – _Pero por favor déjame hablar con Inoue.-_

Ulquiorra no dijo nada y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la puerta.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia Orihime quien aún estaba dormía en la cama, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente.

-_mmm…U…Ulqui….-_ murmuro la chica.

-_¿Que? Despierta Inoue que tanto murmuras. – _Orihime de un salto se paro de la cama mirando a su alrededor pero solo vio a Kurosaki sentado con ella. – _que raro pensé que era Ulquiorra quien estaba aquí_ – pensó la chica aun medio dormida.

-_Inoue…yo…_ - Ichigo no sabia que decir en realidad.

-_Ah Kurosaki-kun_ – Orihime se paro de la cama y se puso justo frente a Ichigo – _Escucha por favor, yo en verdad te agradezco mucho el que siempre estés ahí para protegerme, a pesar de que en este tiempo solo me he convertido en una carga para ti y para los demás, también lamento tanto que por culpa de mi poca resolución tu hallas perdido el control sobre ti mismo.-_

-_No, no Inoue yo…_.- corto Ichigo.

-_Espera Kurosaki-kun aún no termino, tu siempre te esfuerzas demasiado tratando de salvar a todo el mundo, Kurosaki-kun hay cosas que no puedes cargar tu solo en tus hombros, pero yo también tengo aún muchos defectos y no puedo ayudarte a cargar nada, pero…-_ Orihime tomo aire – _Pero hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer y me di cuenta que hay personas por las que puedo hacer algo. Siempre han estado cuidando de mi desde mi hermano e incluso Ulquiorra, no soy tan débil como piensas Kurosaki-kun puedo levantarme sobre mis propios pies y es eso lo que pretendo hacer ahora._

-_I-Inoue…..yo…..no pretendía que_ – Ichigo estaba en shock al oírla hablar tan decidida es una parte de ella que ciertamente el no conocía. Ichigo sonrio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía aliviado. – _Muy bien Inoue entonces, ¿quieres decirme que vas a hacer respecto a la SS tras de ti? ¿Cuál es tu plan? –_

-_Eh! Um….pues...No pensé en esa parte aún.-_

-_Ja ja ja ja, esta bien Inoue, te dire qué Ishida y yo volveremos a Karakura y veremos cómo resolvemos esto hasta que tengas un plan, mientras tanto tu ¿quieres quedarte aquí? –_ pregunto Ichigo aunque de alguna manera ya sabía su respuesta.

-_Si, estaré a salvo aquí por un tiempo y Stark-san dijo que podía quedarme, así que…-_

-_Esta bien, entonces Ishida y yo nos iremos antes de atraer problemas, ten cuidado Inoue _– advirtió Ichigo.

-_Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun, por favor tengan cuidado. – _Orihime le sonrio levemente e Ichigo se retiraba sin hacer más preguntas, Ishida estaba esperándole afuera. Ishida sonrio cálidamente y se despidió de Inoue con su mano.

-_Gracias Chicos, nos veremos._ – Inoue sonrio ampliamente.

Ulquiorra sintió los dos riatsus desaparecer de HM pero el de la Mujer aún estaba ahí ¿es que acaso no decidió marcharse con ellos? Una repentina ola de alivio vino sobre él.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

Orihime se había quitado lo que le sirvió como pijama y se había puesto una playera y una falda larga encima, estaba cansada de esperar a que Ulquiorra apareciera y decidió que iría a buscarlo por ella misma. –_ Me acostumbre tanto a sus visitas que no me di cuenta que ya no soy una prisionera aquí –_ pensó para ella misma.

Las Noches, se veía realmente muy diferente desde la última vez, aunque Orihime solo había estado ahí de su habitación al salón del trono y a la habitación de Aizen rápidamente la había sobrecogido la atmosfera plana, vacía y blanca del lugar aún así siempre pulcro, pero ahora se veía gris, en ruinas, llevando con ella el peso de todas las vidas que se perdieron en ese lugar. Orihime no podía decir que lo merecía, nadie merecía el tipo de destino que los Espada tuvieron, Aizen solo se aprovecho de ese agujero en su corazón clamando por ser llenado con aquello que era característica de cada uno de ellos mientras estaban con vida, les hizo promesas falsas y después se deshizo de ellos como piezas de ajedrez, Orihime sintió rabia correr por sus venas, sentimiento que no sabía que podía tener hasta hace poco. Se detuvo en sus pasos cuando una duda cruzo por su mente - _¿Qué fue entonces lo que Aizen le prometió a Ulquiorra? -_ Los pensamientos de Orihime fueron cortados por una voz repentina.

- _Eh ¿Qué estas haciendo deambulando por ahí? –_ La voz de un desanimado Stark vino desde algo que parecía la cocina.

-_Stark-san _– Orihime dijo muy animada entrando a la habitación observando con sospecha el lugar.

-_¿Sorprendida? Yo imagine que regresarías con tus amigos_- pregunto Stark

-_Esto parece una cocina _– dijo Orihime insegura de lo que estaba diciendo, tratando sutilmente de evadir el tema. Stark suspiro, afortunadamente para Orihime él era listo.

-_Aizen le pareció que sería graciosos supongo, aunque solo el Ichimaru y Tousen la usaban.-_ Stark dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lilineth quien se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa.

-_Ya veo. mmmm….oye Stark-san….¿puedo preguntarte algo? _– Orihime tenia la mirada sobre la mesa.

-_¿Y que podría ser? _– Stark tenia una mano sobre su mejilla, recargado en la mesa.

-_Bu-bueno Grimmjow me dijo que ellos es decir ustedes se unieron a Aizen porque…porque el les prometió algo asi que yo…._.-Orihime estaba nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos, afortunadamente su pregunta fue cortada por la perezosa voz de Stark.

-_¿Quieres saber que fue lo que Aizen le prometió a Ulquiorra? Lo siento pero ni yo lo se cada uno tenía su propia idea de muerte y nunca hablamos de ello–_

-_N-no, bueno admito que la idea pasó mi mente pero, de hecho quería saber que te prometió a ti. –_ Orihime termino diciéndolo, algo en ella sabía que Ulquiorra no era del tipo que hablara con nadie pero también quería conocer a Stark aunque sea un poco.

Los ojos de Stark se ensancharon en sorpresa luego los cerro, esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa. – _Bueno lo que Aizen me prometió fue quitar la soledad de mi camino, en cierto modo lo logro. –_

-_Ya veo –_ Orihime estaba insegura de si debía decir algo más. –_ Por cierto ¿sabes donde esta Ulquiorra?_

Stark sonrio de nuevo –_ Lo siento, su riatsu esta en Hueco Mundo pero no puedo decir donde esta con exactitud._

-_Esta bien gracias Stark-san _– Orihime dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, gritando la ultima parte con entusiasmo cosas que causo que Lilineth despertara.

-_Oh mierda-_ dijo Stark preparándose para la tempestad que se aproximaba.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4

Orihime corrió sin saber exactamente a donde ir, estaba siguiendo algo parecido a aire fresco que venia de afuera, cuando se encontró en una terraza de Las Noches.

_-Waaa_ – exclamo – _Es ese el cielo _– Orihime lo observo con una mano sobre su frente tratando de bloquear la luz de sus ojos. Tan distraída estaba que no noto la presencia de los Menos Grande que se aproximaban a ella.

Cuando Orihime por fin noto la presencia de estos ya estaban a menos de 10 metros de ella, dispuestos a comer su alma entera, se paro decidida y apunto a Tsubaki hacia su cabeza – _Koten Zanshun yo rechazo _– Tsubaki no fallo, pero la fuerza de impacto no fue suficiente y lo peor es que aún faltaban 3 o 4 más. Orihime no entendía porque ella ya se había recuperado ¿o no?.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya la habían rodeado, correr y protegerse con su escudo fue lo más que podía hacer pero uno de los Menos había dirigido un cero por su espalda, Orihime pudo quitarse solo a tiempo para que solo su brazo recibiera el impacto, mando a Tsubaki de nuevo, hacia el primero que la había atacado ya tenía la mitad de la máscara rota y aunque esta vez sí lo derroto Tsubaki fue con mucho menos fuerza que antes. _–Tsubaki ¿Qué pasa? –_ pregunto preocupada, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de él. -_ ¿Tsubaki?-_ sus otras hadas se dirigieron a su brazo y la curaron con la fuerza que les quedaba, fue lo último de ellos. Orihime estaba en el suelo sobre sus rodillas sus manos entre sus piernas y estaban rodeados por los otros Menos restantes, de repente un repentino flash de negro y blanco estaba frente a ella.

-_Ulquiorra!-_ Grito con entusiasmo. Ulquiorra no llevaba katana pero solo un cero era suficiente para destruirlos. Orihime pudo ver solo por un segundo la mirada en el rostro de Ulquiorra, estaba molesto ¿era la molestia hacia ella?

-_Cero oscuras _– La voz fría de Ulquiorra corto el aire y los Menos que quedaban fueron vaporizados junto con unos 80 KM al frente. La sospechas de Orihime se confirmaron un simple cero hubiera sido suficiente, usar uno tan poderoso solo indicaba que estaba molesto. Orihime puso sus ojos en el suelo.

Ulquiorra ahora estaba justo frente a ella. No estaba herida, alivio vino sobre él. La insolencia de esos ceros por haberse atrevido a acercarse a Las Noches era demasiado, pero haberse atrevido a atacarla a ella eso les merecía una muerte como la que les dio. _– Levántate Mujer –_ ordeno más sin embargo su voz aunque estoica no sonaba ruda, sostenía algo como…. La preocupación en ella. Orihime se levanto, sus orbes caramelo se encontraron con los profundos verdes de Ulquiorra, ninguno de los dos bajo la mirada pero tampoco se dijeron nada.

-_Vámonos Mujer –_ Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar hacia Las Noches de nuevo, Orihime tras de él. – No debes andar por aquí tan despreocupadamente, ahora que ya no hay nadie a cargo de Las Noches esas basuras de Hollow piensan que pueden rondar por aquí sin problemas. – Para entonces ellos ya estaban en el pasillo cerca de algunas habitaciones.

Orihime no había dicho nada, aquella mirada de Ulquiorra estaba fresca en su cabeza ¿Es que acaso él estaba molesto por su debilidad? Si es así debía saberlo. – Ulquiorra – grito juntando su valor, pero al alzar la mirada hacia la espalda del arrancar vio algo que cambio su resolución. Ulquiorra había estado tambaleándose, casi en el cayéndose había tenido que soportar su peso con una mano en la pared. Susurraba maldiciones.

-_U-Ulquiorra- _Orihime corrió hacia el sosteniéndolo con sus brazos, preocupación evidente en su voz. Orihime había podido llevarlo dentro de una de las habitaciones sentándolo en una especie de silla.

-_¿Qué es lo que pasa Ulquiorra? ¿Qué hago? –_ grito ella con una expresión de shock en su rostro, ver a Ulquiorra en este tipo de estado simplemente no le sentaba bien, no a él.

-_Basta Mujer tu preocupación no es necesaria –_ respondió Ulquiorra con una mano en su frente. – No soy así de débil- el orgullo era algo que aun permanecía en Ulquiorra a pesar de su nueva apariencia.

_-Lo sé, lo siento _– Susurro Orihime, su voz era débil pero firme lo que causo que Ulquiorra levantara la mirada para enfrentar sus ojos. La mirada que Orihime sostenía en sus orbes cafés hicieron a Ulquiorra reconsiderar la tontería que había dicho, ahora debía arreglarlo.

- _Es solo que necesito energía para mantener mi poder, aunque tenga apariencia humana _– Ulquiorra se levanto de la silla y comenzó a andar hacia el frente Orihime no se movió, lo escuchaba con atención. – Aún conservo mis poderes arrancar lo que significa que necesito otro tipo de energía para poder mantenerlos.-

-_¿Otro tipo de energía? –_ dijo una confusa Orihime –_ Ah ya se necesitas comida-_

-_No, la comida humana mantendrá las funciones básicas de mi cuerpo humano pero no mis otras habilidades. _– Ulquiorra no quería decir directamente a que se refería, pero Orihime lo entendió.

-¿_Quieres decir que….?_

_-Si _– Ulquiorra dijo directamente.

- ¿_Y vas a comer a-alma_...- Orihime fue cortada.

-_No, las débiles almas humanas nunca fueron de mi agrado, además necesitaría algo mas fuerte que eso_- Afirmo con voz fría y firme.

-_Y…..¿y que pasara contigo si no consigues la energía? –_ Su preocupación ahora era hacia él, definitivamente la idea de verlo desaparecer nuevamente no era de su agrado, pero pensar en la SS tras de ellos y en Ulquiorra en un laboratorio de Mayuri era peor todavía.

-_No lo se Mujer, tú hiciste esto.-_ Ulquiorra cerró los ojos aún dando la espalda a Orihime. De repente una idea cruzo su mente. Orihime comenzó a desabotonarse su playera se detuvo cuando su cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos fue visible y con sus dos manos abrió la su camisa dejando ver su clavícula. Camino lentamente hacia Ulquiorra llamándolo por su espalda.

_-Ulquiorra! _– estaba tan nerviosa que casi lo grito, lo cual hizo que Ulquiorra volteara a verla, encontrándose con una Orihime mostrándole su cremosa piel, ambas manos mantenían abierta su playera y el escote tipo V que se había formado dejaba entrever unos hermosos y bien formado pechos, la cabeza de ella estaba dando a la pared aunque su cuerpo estaba frente a él, ella ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirarlo de frente pero su cara estaba roja como tomate.

-_¿Qu-que estás haciendo Mujer_? – uso cada gramo de su voluntad para permanecer calmado y con su fachada inmovible. Sus ojos viajaban de sus ojos al nacimiento de su pecho y viceversa.

-_Bu-bueno se me ocurrió si-si lo que necesitas es un riatsu fuerte para mantenerte pu-pues…yo-yo se que el mío no es muy poderoso pero, ya que no vas a comer almas humanas mi energía deberá servirte de algo así que…_- Orihime pudo sentir el rojo intensificándose en sus mejillas, tomo air. _– Puedes tomar la mía - _Orihime levanto su clavícula hacia él y giro su cabeza tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello. Ulquiorra ensancho sus ojos y un leve rojo se pinto en sus mejillas, casi imperceptible.

-_¿Estás segura Mujer? _– pregunto y como respuesta Orihime cabeceo.

_-Bien-_ Ulquiorra comenzó a acercar su boca hacia su cuello, mas sin embargo no fue ahí donde puso sus labios, bajo más su rostro más otro poco y puso sus labios abiertos entre el pecho derecho y el cuello de Orihime, ella se estremeció ante su toque irónicamente cálido y cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

Ulquiorra comenzó a succionar, el propio riatsu de Orihime estaba siendo tomado de su cuerpo causando que esta soltara un leve jadeo. Ulquiorra disfruto cada segundo, el sabor de su piel y el sabor aun de su propio riatsu, la sensación que le provoco escuchar el leve jadeo de Orihime, ahora no podía detenerse. Pero Ulquiorra debía ser cuidadoso no podía tomar tanto de su riatsu después de que la SS casi acabo con ella, aún no estaba recuperada, pero no podía algo dentro de él y esas nuevas sensaciones eran más fuertes que él no podía detenerse, pero debía ¿Cómo? La imagen del Shinigami sosteniendo a Orihime asaltaron la mente de Ulquiorra, fue suficiente para detenerse.

Orihime lo sintió irse, siendo atacada por una repentina ola de frío y soledad. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Ulquiorra soltar un leve suspiro y ella sonrio.

_-¿Te sientes mejor? – _pregunto con dulce voz, la cual hizo que Ulquiorra borrara las desagradables imágenes de su rostro.

-_Si-_ respondió casi inseguro. –_Gracias –_ por fin se atrevió a decir, su voz mas suave de lo normal. Una ola de calidez envolvió a Orihime y esta sonrio abiertamente hacia él, una verdadera sonrisa solo para Ulquiorra, la cual hizo que su nuevo corazón diera un vuelco.

-_Por cierto -_ la voz de Ulquiorra prosiguió. - _¿Qué cruzo tu mente cuando pensaste que yo tenía que tomar de esa manera tu energía? _– pregunto con curiosidad evidente.

-_¿Huh? Pues tú eres un murciélago ¿no? _– Dijo casi orgullosa de su respuesta. – _Significa que eres como un vampiro y los vampiros chupan sangre del cuello. –_Orihime lo miro segura.

_-Huh?_ – Ulquiorra de repente tenía un tic en el ojo.

4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*4*

Amo los fics UlquiHime pero mi inspiracion para este relamente se esta yendo con el viento. *llorando en una esquina* así que pense que para recupar inspiración podia hacer algunas traducciones mientras tanto en particular de unos fics en inglés que me encantan (es una lastima que no halla tantos en español) no se si ya habran leido algunos así que queria su opinión.

Los fics son UlquiHime por supuesto queria saber si les agradaba la idea y cual les gustaria ver traducido tengo cuatro en mente.

° What if? - Aun esta incompleto pero le falta poco, amo este fic en verdad es una historia paralela donde Ulquiorra es un estudiante transferido a la escuela de Orihime y aunque lo último que querian era terminar juntos resulta que les toca hacer un proyecto juntos que los une mucho.

° Every day with you- Este es una coleccion de drabbles por issues son como 50 one-shots y tiene de todo tipo de escenarios.

° Miniature Murcielago - Este es divino y tan dulce solo que tiene 4 capitulos y la autora se esta tomando su tiempo en subir (al igual que yo ¬¬) Ulquiorra despues de la batalla en el domo queda reducido a una version miniatura de él en su segunda liberación del cual Orihime debe cuidar, sin saber que tiene un lapso de tiempo para recupar su tamaño antes de desaparcer.

° Cruising For Love - Oh cielos este fic no hay palabras para describirlo me tiene pegada a la silla a acada capitulo es pervertidamente dulce. Aunque ya lleva buen tiempo sin actualizacion.

Ulquiorra esta tratando de adaptarse a la vida humana y sobre todo a la vida con Orihime, cuando un día a ella se le ocurre tomar unas vacaciones en un crucero a Hawai convenze a Ulquiorra pero las cosas se complican cuando averiguan que el crucero es para parejas casadas.


End file.
